


Alstroemeria

by KiritoDongLover



Series: YamaKari's Flowers [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Markets, Brothels, Bunkers, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Engagement, Existential Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Private Investigators, Quickies, Reunions, Sweet/Hot, Team as Family, Temptation, Yakari, Yamakari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoDongLover/pseuds/KiritoDongLover
Summary: “Alstroemeria: With a range of shades, these flowers deliver a core message of friendship and devotion. While these blossoms represent comradery; they’ve come to represent a flair of romance in recent years.”Before leaving them, Gennai simply had these words to say, “Chosen Children cannot have sexual relations with one another.”At age eleven, Yamato, Taichi, and their closest friends were saving the world; battling alongside their Digimon partners. Now at age twenty-two, the only people Yamato frequently saw were Gabumon, the Yagami siblings, and their respective Digimon. Their world fell apart as the Chosen Children disbanded.The Chosen Children thought their final battle with BelialVamdemon was the end of their fight against evil, but they still had their inner demons to concur.Although the boundary between the Real and the Digital World had been broken down, this was not a peaceful union. After nights of bickering and heated debates, Gennai appeared before the children, informing them that they have become corrupted and lost to the forces of darkness.(Yamato x Hikari centric, explicitly sexual and violent content. Taichi & Yamato is purely platonic, sorry for blueballing anyone)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: YamaKari's Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089716
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Fallen Knights

As Yamato bit into Hikari's hip, she clamped her mouth and shut her eyes. The older blonde immediately lifted his head, watching over his lover as she trembled beneath him. Softly caressing the area where he left his teeth marks, Yamato drew Hikari close to his chest, letting her rest against the sound of his heartbeat.

"Hika...did I hurt you?" he asked with concern, continuing to massage her. Hikari lifted her head slightly to lock eyes with Yamato, she gave an exhausted smile.

"You were a bit rough this time, yes, but," she reached out for his face, tracing his skin until her thumb found his lips, "Yama, you could never hurt me."

"Then let me make it up to you," he watched the way his lover continued to bury herself into him. Yamato grabbed onto Hikari's hand and started planting apologetic kisses.

"Take me again, but  _ don't hold back this time _ ."

  
  
  


-X-

  
  


(A few weeks ago, prior to Yamato & Hikari consummating their relationship)

"...ta-take it!" one of the thugs screeched beneath Taichi, the 22-year-old former leader grinned devilishly. Snapping his finger, a ferocious Agumon came running from the corner, another one of the thugs dragged by his claws like a ragdoll.

The first thug simply stared at his companion in fear, backing himself further into the corner, the courageous brunette took another step.

"What was that?" he asked rhetorically, cupping his ear,"I couldn't hear you-"

"TAICHI," Yamato's strained voice from the earpiece alerted him of the next attack. From above, a third thug descended into the alleyway, as the first one took this opportunity to ram into Taichi.

Seeing this, Agumon was ready to go feral on them, until his partner put up his hand and threw a punch.

"Agumon, stay back!" Taichi grit his teeth as he kicked his opponents against the narrowing walls," I can handle these punks!"

"Fox FIRE," Garurumon howled in their direction, his sapphire flames igniting the dimly lit alleyway, threatening to incinerate the area. Yamato rode on his back, tapping on his earpiece while eyeing the situation.   
  
“S-Shit there’s two of them!” The thug still caught in Agumon’s claws screamed, frantically patting down the sparks that came from Garurumon’s fire.   
“You told me to take it-” Taichi grunted, pushing one of his opponents up against the wall, his arm pressed up against the thug’s throat, “-but  _ where _ is it?”    
“Why don’t you ask that sister of yours?” The one thug that was lying on the ground managed to bite back, coughing out the lump in his throat. Taichi froze, he knew his opponent was just messing with him, but he had to hear what the thug had to say, “...word on the street is that she’s got a sweet little ass. Y’know, if she used that around these parts, you’d find what you’re-”   
  
Taichi didn’t even have time to react, it was Yamato who leaped off of Garurumon and instantly lunged at the vile man, strangling him.   
  
His Digimon’s partner’s flames might have been scorching hot and life-threatening, but in that moment, Yamato became a creature the Devil himself feared. No one moved a muscle, even the thug’s companions didn’t dare help out or run away in fear. The blonde’s knuckles were white, his eyes completely filled with rage, his entire body shaking with the force of a Greek god. 

The message was clear: never talk ill of Hikari Yagami in front of Yamato Ishida.

Sighing, Taichi released his enemy, motioning to Agumon to do the same; and carefully walked to his best friend.   
“Yama,” he began softly, simply grabbing onto his shoulder. “YAMATO,” Taichi’s voice boomed, as the blonde came to his senses, “That’s enough, you know he’s just making up bullshit.”   
“Hikari’s never stepped foot in this section of the red light district,” Garurumon reminded him, nuzzling his partner as Yamato dropped his shoulders, “They know of her, but none of them have seen her.”   
“Come on, man,” the brunette tightened his grip before walking, “We still need to pick up the money.”   
  
One by one, the boys left, leaving Yamato alone as he watched the thugs wince in pain; all while the wolf’s flames enveloped them. He hovered over the one that brought up the younger Yagami in the first place, placing his boot beneath his enemy’s chin and aggressively turning it to face him. Yamato was still hot with fury.    
“Taichi might have made a name for himself being the local hitman, but if I ever catch you mentioning her  _ at all _ \- I’ll personally see to it that Lucifer comes knocking on your door.”   
  
Those were the last words the trio of thugs heard; they considered that being eaten alive by Garurumon’s sapphire flames was a more merciful death than anything Yamato had planned.

  
  
  


At age eleven, Yamato, Taichi, and their closest friends were saving the world; battling alongside their Digimon partners. Now at age twenty-two, the only people Yamato frequently saw were Gabumon, the Yagami siblings, and their respective Digimon. Their world fell apart as the Chosen Children disbanded. 

The Chosen Children thought their final battle with BelialVamdemon was the end of their fight against evil, but they still had their inner demons to concur. Taichi may have been a courageous leader, but he was also reckless and prone to being cocky. Yamato might have been as loyal as a dog, but his obedience bordered blind worship and led him down a rabbit hole. One by one, the crests that used to best represent the Chosen Children also exhibited their worst traits.    


Although the boundary between the Real and the Digital World had been broken down, this was not a peaceful union. Among normal men, the Digimon became too animalistic; some even daring to go rogue and wreaking havoc. The Digital Monsters represented a primal fear of the unknown, and the feral Digimon running about destroying civilization didn’t help the case. 

After nights of bickering and heated debates, Gennai appeared before the children, informing them that they have become corrupted and lost to the forces of darkness. They were taken aback by his words, quickly turning on each other and pointing fingers.    
  
Before leaving them, Gennai simply had these words to say, “Chosen Children cannot have sexual relations with one another. If you do decide to give in your carnal desires, you’ll be giving birth to a bigger sin than the one you have already committed. One corrupted Chosen Child is already enough, but if the two of you came together...you’ll be combining your filth for a larger atrocity.” 

  
  
  


The boys and their Digimon continued to survey the area, looking for their payment which the thugs initially refused to give even after completing the job. The night was creeping in and having Garurumon walking with them made the boys an easy target. But having both Digimon revert back to their Child forms was equally risky; as Taichi almost screamed at the sight of a white feline jumping into their view like a ghost.   
  
“...Tailmon?” Yamato began first, rubbing Taichi’s back to calm him down.   
“You guys are useless,” the Champion Digimon retorted while waving a thick envelope, “There’s four of you but I found it first.”   
  
Tailmon looked around, walking back into the shadows and tossing their payment in the boys’ direction. Securing the area for himself, Taichi quickly picked up the envelope and pocketed it away.   
“Hikari misses you,” he brought up just as Tailmon was about to run away, her ears dropping as misery loomed over her.   
“...I miss her too,” she confessions, scrunching up her nose to stop herself from tearing up, “How is she?”   
“Safe at home,” Yamato answered quickly, too quickly, but also for himself, “...you should get going before they see you with us.”   
“Being a double agent has never been easy,” Tailmon turned her back to them, already getting down on all fours, “Send her my love.”   
“We’ll make sure she receives it, I’m sure she wants to send hers too.”   
  
As quickly as she came, Tailmon disappeared. Agumon tugged at his partner’s sleeve, looking at him with curiosity.   
“Hey, Taichi, why can’t Tailmon be with us?” the orange dinosaur innocently asked.   
“Yeah, isn’t she Hikari’s partner? Partners should stick together,” Gabumon joined in, clinging to Yamato’s leg; his human companion sheepishly patting him.   
“Hikari’s...special,” Taichi tried to explain for the hundredth time, but he didn’t mind. 

Truthfully, he didn’t understand it himself either. Objectively, there was something different about Hikari Yagami, more so compared to the other Chosen Children. Something that attracted the darkness to her; Taichi and Yamato weren’t going to take their chances by letting her walk around in their already ruined world.    
  
“And Tailmon’s history with Vamdemon gives her insider knowledge about the rogue Digimon,” Yamato answered, his heart still aching at the reality of how Digimon and mankind couldn’t live in peace. At how they’ve failed as Chosen Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware how ridiculous this plot is, sorry for the info dumping. You can look forward to more in the upcoming chapter. Smut is still something new to me,but I’ve been dying to incorporate an actual plot to these fics.


	2. Yearning for A Kiss

“...and when all else failed, you just swaddled them?” Hikari repeated,Natsuko Takaishi smiled back at the younger girl.   
“That’s right,” the older blonde confirmed, typing away at her laptop, “Especially when I first had Yamato, becoming a mother wasn’t something natural to me. Unfortunately for the boys, both of their parents are helpless workaholics. Even when I had an actual newborn with me, all I could think about was work.”   
  
Three taps from the outside chain and an imitation of whistle-like sound alerted the women of their returning companions. Hikari instinctively hid under the desk while Natsuko grabbed onto her handgun. As the older blonde slowly opened the door, Taichi’s fingers emerged through the cracks as they moved in their secret combination.   
  
“My father did give me a European alias, it was-”   
“-Nancy,” Yamato answered, pushing the door open while ushering for the others to rush in. His mother kept watch of the outside world as Hikari let out a sigh of relief; opening her arms to welcome the exhausted Digimon.    
“Brilliant job today, boys,” the brunette praised them, the digital monsters jumping around from the positive reinforcement.   
“We got money! We got the money! We can eat~” the two cheered, their stomachs started to growl.   
  
“Woah, before that, buddy,” Taichi lightly tapped his partner’s head, “We have to walk Ms.Takaishi home.”    
“Thank you for looking after me again,” Hikari bowed.   
“I wouldn’t change anything about Yamato and Takeru, but I’ve always wanted a daughter of my own,” Natsuko winked at her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the crown of Hikari’s head while ruffling Yamato’s.   
“M-mum...,” the Ishida boy said with embarrassment as his mother waved her goodbye on her way out. With Taichi and Agumon following after her, Hikari remained with the duo of wolves. 

  
  


Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets, pretending to be interested in the apartment the Yagamis lived in. Hikari fidgeted in her place, only Gabumon was having a good time.   
“...Tailmon sends her love,” the blonde shared awkwardly, pacing around the place.   
“She did?” Hikari inquired, slight tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Yamato immediately looked back in her direction, wanting to comfort her, to reassure Hikari that Tailmon knew of her love too. Instead, Gabumon reached out, hugging Hikari as the two young adults watched the cheerful Digimon.   
  
Wiping away her tears, Hikari hugged Gabumon back, smiling down at him.    
  
“What did you and Mum get up to?” Yamato asked, trying to get her mind off things.   
“Surprisingly,” Hikari giggled as Gabumon’s fur tickled her, “About you...and Takeru.”   
  
The two looked at each other, letting Hikari’s words hang in the air.    
  
“Yamato,” she began timidly, “We can change the subject if you’d like.”   
“It’s not that,” he clarified, leaning against the wall while crossing his arms, “Was talking Tailmon still a sensitive topic for you, Hikari?”   
“...I just miss her,” Hikari admitted.   
“Same here, I thought it was enough to be separated from him once, “Yamato confessed, carefully watching the girl before him, “I know you do too.”   
“I miss everyone...but the way I miss Takeru is like if Big Brother left.”   
“Out of everyone in the group, I’m sorry you were left with a jerk like me.”   
“I never said you were a jerk!”   
  
Hikari’s protest made Yamato’s eyes go wide, even Gabumon was surprised at her outburst.   
  
“Hikari, I meant that as a joke. You don’t have to-”   
“You’re belittling yourself again!” clenching her fists, Hikari stormed up to Yamato, his heart started to beat so fast he thought it could explode. “Have faith in yourself! Yamato, you care so much about others, but you neglect yourself. You stand by Big Brother’s side all these years, accompanying him with his jobs and putting your life at risk. That doesn’t sound like a jerk to me.”

  
  


“Yamato got hurt pretty bad today too,” Gabumon added nonchalantly, his partner making an incoherent sound as Hikari felt herself tearing up again.   
“Let me see it,” she requested, the blonde scratched the back of his neck, “ _ Please _ .”   
  
Yamato understood the importance of crying, but he didn’t want to be the reason Hikari was crying. Hesitantly, he reached for his shirt, lifting it enough to see the wound of his chest. Even during their time in the Digital World, the kids were no strangers to bruises and cuts. But what Yamato had on his body made their previous injuries look like child’s play; Hikari had to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t scream.   
  
“That’s all you need to see,” he told her, quickly covering himself up again.   
“Why won’t you let me in?” she said it as a question, but it sounded like she was begging.   
“Hikari, you know you’re at risk of being a bigger target than Taichi and I combined.”   
“I’m not talking about  _ that _ ,” Hikari reached out for Yamato’s hands, her touch was soft yet simultaneously assertive. It made Yamato’s skin tingle, “Yamato, I know you have another job in the black market. It has nothing to do with Brother’s hitman career, and you’re already making money there. Why are you running about with-”   
  
Yamato let go of Hikari’s hands, only to grab onto her shoulders and stare at her with an explosion of emotions.   
  
“How-do-you-know-about-that?”   
“...I’ve been following you…”   
“HIKARI.”   
  
He tightened his grip, his knuckles turning white. Yamato started to heave, his mind running like clockwork. Hikari looked back at him, not with fear, but owning up to her actions.   
  
“ _ Hikari _ ,” Yamato said her name again, it sounded so bittersweet coming out of his mouth, “We’re just trying to keep you safe...you’re Taichi’s last living family, you’re all I have now-”   
  
The younger Yagami stood on her toes, bringing her face close to Yamato’s. His heart was beating like mad, the sight of Hikari’s lips coming closer to his drove Yamato insane. If he allowed it, if he wanted to satisfy both of them, Yamato would have let Hikari kiss him.   
  
Before he gave in to his body’s desires, Yamato pushed Hikari away. Not too hard that she’d fall, but enough to recreate the distance between them. His heart wouldn’t slow down until he ran out of the apartment.


	3. His Blushing Bride

Yamato began to regret that he ran out in the pouring rain with only his jacket on his back. But what he regretted, even more, was leaving Hikari without explaining himself, and now she was following him.

She kept her distance, Hikari's petite body looking out of place in the shadows and narrow cobblestone roads. Yamato would occasionally glance over his shoulder, but not long enough for her to notice him watching her. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Hikari," his tone stern when all Yamato wanted to do was turn her name into a melody, "Go back home."

"We need to talk about what just happened," she hugged herself, letting out a sneeze," Yamato...I'm sorry, I should have asked-"

That wasn't what bothered him, he cut her off by draping his jacket over her head. Hikari glanced up in confusion, finding Yamato's face was a faint shade of scarlet; their longing eyes finally met.

"...you'll catch a cold if you're not careful, you idiot."

"...I'm still sorry I was going to kiss you without your permission, I really am."

For the second time that day, Yamato fought the urge to express his passion for her, and for the second time; he walked away from Hikari. His chest started to tighten over the next few words he was going to say to her, and Yamato already hated himself for thinking of it.

  
"If you just need a quick fix, I'm more than happy to pay for a male escort," the words that left Yamato's mouth tasted like poison, each syllable weighing down on his spirit, "I have the money for it, and I promise Taichi doesn't even have to hear a word of this-"

He was just going to turn around to tell her he's serious, but what Yamato found was a crestfallen Hikari.

"Hika, I've been right by your side all these years...why would you even want me?"

"Yama, you don't get it. My body might be calling you, but my soul  _ needs _ you."

People still called him 'The Ishida Boy', but after hearing Hikari's words, Yamato reaffirmed for himself that he's been an 'Ishida Man' for the past few years. His hand started to twitch, his untamed desires giving him permission to just pull Hikari into his arms, but his eagle eyes caught the focus of something else.

Emerging from the shadows, lanky and aquatic-like creatures made themselves known, their white eyes all drawn to Hikari. Yamato's mind scrambled about, trying to piece together if he ever came across a similar situation during their adventures. Whether his memory was failing him or he genuinely didn't know, the blonde cursed himself as the shadowy creatures loomed closer and what was once inconvenient rain became a raging storm.

He did the next best thing, Yamato approached Hikari with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and ran for their lives.

  
  
  


(Fifteen minutes later)

Yamato released an exasperated grunt as he ushered Hikari to enter the apartment; tripping on her way in. He wasn’t mad at her, far from it, Yamato was  _ furious _ with himself. The blonde kept replaying how they could have left the scene faster; perhaps he could have put up a better fight. As much as Yamato was used to self-criticizing himself; he had to remind himself of his current objective.   
  
He slammed the door shut; instinctively locking it and keeping an eye out for the metal bat he kept by the entrance. Yamato wasn’t someone to be paranoid, but that’s because he would usually be on his own; this time he had  _ Hikari with him _ . He brought her back to his apartment; as he swore he would go above and beyond to ensure her safety, Yamato gazed into his peephole. Making sure for the last time, no one was outside, no one followed them back.   
  
Even if they did, he would know how to handle them.   
  
“We’re all good for now,” the blonde dropped his shoulders and unclenched his jaw, “Hikari, I’ll give Taichi a call to let him know you’re-”   
  
Yamato lost the ability to breathe as he turned to face the younger Yagami; his eyes taking in Hikari, as she was  _ soaking wet in her white dress _ .    
  
Standing only a few feet away, the brunette made a clumsy effort to dab herself dry with her already drenched handkerchief; being self-conscious of the puddle she was making in the Ishidas’ apartment. Yamato had to remind himself of a basic human function,  _ to breathe _ . He had to remind himself of basic social etiquette, to not gawk at a girl he’s known all his life.Yamato was incapable of doing either of those things; Hikari instantly turned him into a man devoid of any reasoning, apart from devouring the sight of the girl before him.

He wasn’t one to use cliches, but in that moment, Yamato honestly found Hikari to be  _ the most beautiful being _ that the Lord could grace mankind with. After being caught in the storm, Hikari’s dress clung to her like a layer of second skin; and Yamato thanked his stars that this was only something he could see. 

Her anemically pale skin was dripping with rain droplets, but they cascaded off of her like a hundred waterfalls. Yamato gulped as his vision focused on the way her body curved; frankly speaking, Hikari didn’t have that much on her. But of all the places, her backside, her thighs, and sweet Jesus her breasts - it was like looking at the forbidden fruit. Yamato had to pinch himself, to bring him back to reality. At that moment, the reality of the situation was that Yamato wanted nothing more than to explore Hikari’s body like a primitive caveman.    
  
“Y-you should take a shower,” he blurted out, clasping his mouth to cover up his feverish face, stomping towards the bathroom, “You get sick so easily too, s-so hurry into-”   
“ _ Will you take it with me _ ?”

The blonde froze, stiffly looking back in the direction of the brunette, who simply tugged at her dress. Yamato couldn’t believe his ears, but seeing Hikari now acting all coy, it was as if he was looking at a blushing bride; complete with a white dress that accentuated all of her curves.

  
“Hika... _ Hikari _ ,” he quickly corrected himself, even saying her name made his pants tighten, “I’ll grab you a towel, some clean clothes...while you’re w-washing up I’ll have a warm meal ready-”   
“Yamato,  _ I want you too _ .”   
  
He finally made eye contact with her, and Hikari had fresh tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. 

Without a second to waste, Yamato moved towards her and wrapped Hikari up in his embrace. When his finger first touched her skin, Yamato felt a spark of electricity surging through his entire body. He cursed himself for even holding her, for simultaneously pleasuring and tormenting the both of them as his grip tightened around her. Hikari hugged back, she held onto him timidly, and let out a hot breath against his heaving chest.   
  
More than anything else at that moment, Yamato wanted to see Hikari’s face once more and wipe away the tears he caused. But instead, he loosened his grip around her. As he guided her to the bathroom, the only words Yamato said were,   
“Go take a shower...I’ll have something prepared for you.”

  
(Minutes later)   
  
For the most part, Yamato was a man of reason. During his younger days, he dreamt of becoming an astronaut; excelling in school, and pushing his body to his limits. Among his peers, he was considered to be mature and the more level-headed one (if Taichi wasn’t in the room to start a fight). Yet here he was, hovering near the door to his bathroom,  _ listening _ to Hikari taking her shower. 

The loudest thing was simply the sound of running water, even the steam of the shower fogged up the door. But Yamato’s mind ran wild with images of Hikari; the sheer thought that she was naked in the same bathroom he’s previously masturbated in time and time again. Specifically, masturbating to  _ her _ , as the fresh memory of Hikari’s invitation tempted Yamato; her tone of voice was as deadly as a siren while the way her body curved would have put a succubus to shame. 

As promised, Yamato did have a warm meal cooked up, in his hands he held a change of clothes and a spare towel. He bit his lip as he waited, wondering what the hell was he doing. It wasn’t as if he could do anything either, the warning they received lingering in his mind.   
  
_ Chosen Children cannot have sexual relations with one another _ , a fact almost as simple as the day itself.    
  
But for all the facts in the world, Yamato couldn’t ignore the sound of Hikari falling in the shower with a loud thud.   
  
He immediately opened the bathroom door, examining the damage. The shower was still on, running as if mocking him. He found a few shampoo bottles scattered about, the thinnest streak of blood trailing down the wall. Laid on the tiled floor, her delicate body remained like a doll, she didn’t even have the strength to stand up again.   
  
Yamato rushed to Hikari’s side, paying no attention to how the water was hitting him. For all of his pent up lust, he didn’t even realize he was cradling her naked body; Yamato’s first concern was Hikari’s well-being. He held her gently but secure against his body, her own one trembling and completely drenched.    
  
Hikari’s body was warm, barely covered in suds, his eyes zoning in on the cut on her forehead. Frantically whipping his head around, Yamato found a small towel within his reach; pulling himself and Hikari away from the showerhead so he could wipe her blood away. It was ‘just a cut’, but he felt like he was responsible for her life.   
  
“...Ya...Yamato…?” she called out weakly, blinking at the man.   
“Shh, shh, I’m here,” he responded, holding onto the brunette tighter and dabbing her soft skin, “Hikari...it’s going to be okay.”   
  
Yamato lied for the second time since entering his apartment. He lied for Hikari’s sake as much for his own sanity. In spite of that, there was one thing that was remained positively true:   
Yamato Ishida cared for Hikari Yagami more than anything else in the world; and in that moment,  _ anyone _ .    
  
Turning off the shower, he helped her get dressed and made sure she had a proper meal.

  
  


(A while later)   
  
Hikari entered his bedroom first, wrapping her arms around herself while taking in the air. If his shirt and boxers weren’t enough, Hikari was now hit with an entire room that shared Yamato’s scent. She had to press her thighs together to stop herself from completely losing it. Looking around, Hikari couldn’t help but wonder who else had the privilege of being allowed here; her eyes falling on the photograph of them with the other Chosen Children from  _ that summer _ . Her heart went through a rollercoaster of emotions, the most prominent being bittersweet.   
  
“I hope you sleep well,” Yamato softly whispers, still holding onto the doorknob, “Well, guess I’ll see you in the-”   
“Could you please sit with me for a while?” it took every ounce of her to ask that, shaking as she did so. 

Hikari lifted her chin, her entire attention devoted to Yamato; who eventually let out a sigh and sat on the edge of his bed. She soon climbed in, and out of the corner of her eye, Hikari swore Yamato had on a boyish grin. The blonde soon found that the brunette was simply resting on top of the blanket instead of under. Before he could ask if the room was too hot, Hikari caught him by surprise by completely stripping off the boxers she wore; and exposing her drenched pussy to Yamato’s widened gaze.

His ceiling light flickered ever so slightly, the brunette blushing as she widened her legs; the cool air tickling her down there. Yamato remained in his spot and couldn’t even blink, it was as if the sight of Hikari’s tender spot kept him in a trance.It was a shade of pink he didn’t know existed on the human body, and now displayed in his room, it was all the blonde could think about. She was dripping, Hikari’s walls heavily coated in her moisture, Yamato drew in another breath as he realised why she was so wet.

_ Hikari was wet for Yamato _ , he made her all hot and bothered as she did with him.   
  
Once more, Yamato lost the ability to speak as Hikari slid one shaking hand down her body; and fingering herself in front of him. She let out a moan and he bit his lip, his hands gripping onto his knees as sweat trickled down his neck.   
  
Hikari squirmed about in his bed, continuing to pump her fingers in and out of her. Yamato couldn’t help but visualize his own hard cock entering her. If both of them were being a hundred percent self-indulgent, nothing would stand in the way of  _ that _ . He tightened his grip onto his knees until the knuckles turned white, Yamato straightened his back. She shut her eyes tight, unable to face him, but allowed her body to do all the talking.    
  
Hikari’s face turned as pink as her pussy as she realized she was putting on a performance for Yamato and his eyes alone. She wouldn’t be able to explain it the next morning, but all Hikari knows is that she’s spent countless nights fingering herself over the memory of Yamato. For this one night, Yamato was there to witness it; and Hikari begged to every deity that her fingers wouldn’t be the only thing entering her. 

  
  
  


"If I was really inside of you, you'd have to open your legs even  _ wider _ ."

The brunette's eyes flung open, panicking if she whispered out her desires. Adjusting to the light, Hikari found Yamato sheepishly smiling at her with heavy lids; one hand resting on her knee. She jerked her leg up as he traced her inner thigh with his thumb, inching closer and driving her thoughts wild.

"Hikari, imagine if your fingers were my cock-" Yamato's thumb had officially reached her centre, lazily caressing the parts that weren't already occupied by her fingers. Hikari's body reacting first by thrusting her pelvis, the lips of her vagina were screaming for Yamato,"- I'll teach you how I would have made love to you."

Neither of them was in the right headspace to register his choice of words, as Hikari carefully pulled out her fingers, her heartbeat slowing down as Yamato leaned in to examine her vagina; now truly up close and personal. Shutting her eyes once more, the brunette took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the upcoming night.   
  
_ Yamato kissed her forehead instead _ , lovingly caressing Hikari’s scar from earlier.   
  
Her eyes opened once more in shock, and again she was met with Yamato smiling at her; this time it was bittersweet.    
  
“Goodnight, Hikari,” was all he said as got off the bed and closed the door behind him. Out of everything,  _ that _ was what made Hikari orgasm; Yamato’s charm and considerate behaviour. That despite them yearning for each other’s touch, he remained faithful and didn’t disobey their warning. 

As Hikari gained a new memory to the list of reasons why she loved Yamato; the blonde thought to himself it’s going to be a long night of him masturbating to the fresh memory of her.


	4. Unlocking an Eternity of Undying Devotion and Fondness

Yamato threw his head back as he came on his hand, shutting his eyes tight and reliving the memory of Hikari fingering herself. It had been a week since that night, and fittingly a week since he spoke to either of the Yagami siblings. Yamato initially told Taichi he needed ‘time off’ and the stress of work was getting to him; at least letting the former leader know his best friend would be in the Digital World in the meantime.

A portion of that statement was true, Yamato did have a secret bunker in the Digital World. But in what universe could he possibly tell Taichi that he had the hots for his sister?

The blonde slid his hand sheepishly from the tip of his cock to the base, his cum coating his fingers. Yamato took in a deep breath as he worked himself up once more;  _ desperately _ wishing his hand was Hikari’s mouth, her tight pussy - what Yamato would do to  _ be with Hikari _ . 

Explaining why Hikari ended up in his apartment was something neither of them was prepared to answer. Fortunately, Lady Luck was on their side; of all people, Gabumon came up with the excuse they needed to do a last-minute errand and it was safer to go back to the Ishidas’ apartment. Taichi would have raised an eyebrow if he wasn’t already so exhausted from the job, another reason he didn’t question why Yamato wanted time off. 

Yamato’s penis began to throb, he traced the outline of his veins and wondered if he should groom himself. The blonde snorted, remembering how much of a fool he was for even considering that.   
“...as if I could show Hikari my dick…,” he let out in a raspy voice, the reality of their situation weighing in on him as Yamato stroked his member once more. Just as before, how he begged the universe that it was Hikari that was riding his cock instead of just Yamato pleasuring himself. 

The lone wolf’s secret bunker was a project he started working on after the Chosen Children disbanded. His old habit of withdrawing himself from others and bottling up his emotions caused Yamato to make more visits back to the Digital World. Honestly speaking, he couldn’t open the gate by himself at first, he needed Hikari’s help.    
  
The young brunette was more than happy to help, each and every time.Hikari understood that sometimes, Yamato simply needed time and space away from her and her brother. Even away from Gabumon at times, and his Digimon partner fully respected that. He’d find himself wandering the woods, nothing unusual until Yamato gradually realised he was looking for something.   
  
He was looking to build a sort of sanctuary, a hideout even, kept tucked away in the Digital World.    
  
The blonde started to search for parts and scavenge for supplies, all while still requesting Hikari open the gate for him. She never questioned a single time, Hikari did offer her help when she kept seeing Yamato carry materials here and there; but he insisted he was fine. 

  
  
  


\- X -

  
  
  


Hikari shifted her weight on the bed, nervously clutching on the bedsheets. Yamato remained at his corner of the room, his back to her while pretending to be engrossed in a sheet of numbers. Yamato’s bunker was originally meant for him and him alone, having the bearer of the Crest of Light with him was already a hard thought to swallow. But the two of them had to be locked up together for three days, _ three days in the Digital World _ . 

The brunette brought her knees to her chest, regretting that she decided to wear a lace dress. The blonde glanced over his shoulder and forced himself to focus on the material he couldn’t give two shits about. 

  
  


Every once in a while, the Yagamis had to pack up and move. Throughout the years, Taichi quickly learnt that staying in one place for too long would only endanger both himself and Hikari. While they did have the same apartment they’ve been living in since moving to Odaiba, if anything they stayed there three weeks at a time. Even then, they would occasionally sleep at the Ishidas’ or rent a spare room. 

This time, Taichi had to move but he couldn’t take Hikari with him; and they were running out of places to stay. Until the Digimon pointed out Hikari could stay in the Digital World; the only question left was where she could stay and do so with the guarantee no living soul would find her.   
  
With the utmost dread but prioritising her well-being above all else, Yamato invited Hikari to stay in his bunker with him alone. Under normal circumstances, this would have been nerve-racking enough. But the blonde and the brunette still hadn’t talked about what happened that night in the rain. 

  
  


Hikari was the first to lift her head, Yamato feeling her eyes watching him.    
“...c-can we…,” she stuttered, lowering her voice and losing confidence in her words. He finally looked her way, a blush forming as he nodded his encouragement, “...can we talk about that night?”   
“It was…,” he gulped and gave her his whole attention, “It was  _ different _ .”   
“But, Yamato, we’re beating around the bush.”   
“...it’s not really an easy topic, Hikari,” Yamato made his way to the bed, but leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, “It wasn’t something that usually happens between friends.”   
“...but we’re not  _ just friends _ , are we?” Hikari tilted her head, forcing herself to blink away the tears that were starting to form.    
  
His hand twitched, the urge to kiss away her unshed tears raged through him, but Yamato simply straightened his back.   
“If anyone should be crying here,” he forced a chuckle to come out as Yamato gave Hikari a bittersweet smile, “ _ It should be me _ .”    
  
More questions started to form in the brunette’s head as the blonde found a way to gradually unravel his heart.    
“With or without your crest, Hikari...you really do embody light. I know that sounds silly, but trust me when I say you’re so self-sacrificing and emit the same warmth found only from the sun. You carry with you a treasure most humans could only dream of, there’s a part of you that would make the angels themselves envious. And after being with you for so long, watching you grow up faster than Taichi and I...I found myself  _ falling in love _ with the sacred light this fucked up world didn’t deserve, but they have right at their fingertips.”    
  
Yamato couldn’t fight the tears, he didn’t even want to look away, he faced Hikari with a face of anguish and passion;  _ all for her. _ She got up from the bed, gentle tears finally falling as she tried her best to sniff them away; Hikari approached Yamato until the only thing that separated them was their already deteriorating self-control.    
  
She placed one small hand on his face, the other one softly reaching for his hand; and for the first time, Yamato didn’t pull away from Hikari.   
“A thousand years could pass and I know you’ll still hate yourself,  _ but why _ ? Yamato, why do you do this to yourself, what reason do you have to hate yourself? If you could see what I’ve been watching every day for the past decade of my life...there is a part of  _ you _ and  _ your compassionate _ heart that was made to be everyone’s soulmate. I know, I know, how could you be ‘everyone’s soulmate’? Then believe me when I say that I’ve never met anyone more loyal and understanding as you, someone who would willingly offer up his sanity if his loved one was damned to Hell. And Yamato Ishida...I’ve gone insane falling in love with you when  _ I’m not supposed to _ .”   
  
In a single heartbeat, Yamato pressed his lips against Hikari’s; but the young lovers also learnt that they had unlocked an eternity of their undying devotion and fondness for one another.    
  


  
His kiss was fiery and untamed, and she kissed back coyly. Yamato used his tongue to open up Hikari, tasting her and exploring what he had been deprived of. She bit his bottom lip while moaning, standing on her toes and wishing time would stop for this embrace. Yamato tightened his hand around hers, letting his other arm travel Hikari’s body as their kiss only continued to deepen.    
  
Her soft fingers trailed down his neck, caressing his collarbone as she clutched onto his collar for support. Yamato couldn’t explain it, but he found himself grabbing onto the underside of Hikari’s thighs; carrying her ever so briefly in his arms before pushing her down to the bed.    
  
Yamato invented another eternity as his eyes flung open, breaking away from their kiss as Hikari caught her breath beneath him. She was always a beautiful young lady, but at that moment, Yamato thought he was looking at a flower only found in Heaven. Since that flower only existed in Heaven, only then did Yamato realise that Hikari represented the everlasting paradise no living man could ever witness and come back alive to share his discovery. 

In the body, soul and beyond, Yamato quickly learnt that Hikari held within her the torch of his desires; he quickly learnt their married flames wouldn’t be extinguished anytime soon.    
  
The blonde planted a kiss of her forehead, her cheek and neck; while his hands grew more comfortable on her body. Hikari instinctively thrust her hip, moaning at the sensation of Yamato’s tongue licking her skin, the way his teeth would occasionally bite into her. He pressed his body against hers even more, until they came across another undeniable truth.

Yamato had a throbbing erection for her, and Hikari was as soaked as the ocean’s depths for him. They wanted each other, Yamato and Hikari wanted to be _ inside _ of each other.

Their minds had long blocked out the warning, but they still had words to exchange.

“Will you sleep with me, Yamato?” Hikari asked earnestly, her face scarlet with desire.   
“Only if you’d let me take you, Hikari,” Yamato answered in a deep voice, kissing her once more tenderly.   
“I’m ready to take you in, my body is prepared.”   
“...it’s going to hurt.”   
“But I know you’ll take care of me, and I’ll take very good care of you.”


	5. This Moment was Their Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would recommend listening to, I had these songs on repeat while writing this chapter :  
> -’Sinners’ by Lauren Aquilina  
> -’My Love’ by Sia  
> -’Ocean Eyes’ by Billie Eilish

As if time itself stopped, Yamato and Hikari held each other silently as they remained on the bed. They grew comfortable in each other’s embrace, getting acquainted with bodies they’ve fought alongside; but were just starting to understand. Yamato would caress her cheek while offering devilish kisses along her skin; marking Hikari with his lips. In return, the brunette held onto his back while grinding her hips against his; Hikari soon learned of a rhythm that brought Yamato immense pleasure.    
  
They knew if they started stripping each other of their clothing, there really would be no point of return. That was why they did it together; in another heartbeat, Hikari and Yamato took off their respective layers until all that remained were two bare bodies that looked like the Eve and Adam of the Digital World. This moment was their Eden.    
  
The blonde’s body was a mountain of muscles, but Yamato didn’t grow up to be a bodybuilder. His muscles appeared almost gentle, appearing before Hikari as if they were a pipe dream;  _ they definitely weren’t _ and neither was he. Yamato swallowed his anxiety as he took in the sight of Hikari’s starry skin and inviting curves; he thought he was looking at a delicate fae. The bearers of the Crest of Light and Friendship reached for each other's hands; locking them as a reminder their innocence would be nothing more than a memory by the end of their spell. 

  
Yamato propped himself up on one elbow, tightening his hand around Hikari’s as their eyes shone together like stars. He leaned in for an amorous kiss, she moaned into his mouth as he whispered in the lowest voice possible:   
“Hikari, I’ll be inside of you soon.”   
“Please be quick, I’ve been waiting for you to come home, Yamato,” she responded, pouring out the enamoured words she was holding back for years.   
  
Their eyes collectively drifted down to his hardened member, resting in the space between her milky thighs. Yamato hoisted himself up as it came closer to Hikari’s opening, she could only blush and hope he'd enter her with ease. The moment his tip ever so slightly came in contact with her outer walls, the two of them made a collective gasp.   
  
“I didn’t know a man’s penis could be so big,” Hikari confessed earnestly, her eyes widening, “And  _ so hard _ .”   
“It’s not usually like this,” Yamato admittedly nervously, biting his lip, “Does it scare you?”   
She took a second to process her answer, “...I think once you begin the first thrust, it’ll be like Heaven on Earth.”   
“You’re just saying that I’m just a guy-”

  
Hikari cut off Yamato by kissing him back, he moaned as his hips moved on their own accord, “Then I’m saying it to the guy I love, and for me, being with him means I’m already in Paradise.” 

Yamato allowed his cock to penetrate Hikari’s pussy, with only the thin barrier of her hymen; the brunette eased up and encouraged him to continue. Soon, half of Yamato’s penis was entering Hikari, his thrust was slow but made her see stars. He applied more pressure onto the bed until he was fully caging her, Yamato let out a weighted breath as Hikari raised her hips beneath him. 

He discovered a rhythmic technique of letting his cock slide in and out of her, Yamato devoted all his attention to Hikari; to pick up on the slightest twitch or indication of pain.    
“Darling, you’re still a bit tight,” even Yamato couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of him, what he had just called her.   
“I’m opening up as best I can,” Hikari responded, lifting her chin at the sensation of Yamato moving his dick inside of her in a circular motion.   
“You’ve been absolutely stunning,” he leaned in nibble on her earlobe, and Hikari almost screamed with the way Yamato’s tongue was teasing her, “But you need to relax more, take a deep breath. Spread your legs wider.”   
“I-is this your entire cock? Have I taken in all of it?”   
“...you haven’t reached my base.”   
  
Hikari’s eyes flung open and immediately focused on where their bodies were joined. She let out a gasp as he chuckled, nuzzling her skin as an apology.

“Yamato, I have-! I-I’ve…”   
“Say it, Hikari, whisper in my ear what  _ you’ve done _ .”

The brunette was silent at first, still processing the way his member had almost become an extension of her. Despite it only being a matter of minutes, Hikari and Yamato felt like their bodies had always been unified like this; forgetting how it felt before they consummated their relationship. She shook her head, beaming at him as her cheeks flared up.   
“I think you mean what _ we’ve done _ ...Yamato, you’re  _ fully _ inside of me.”   
“And it feels fucking amazing, mhmm.”

Yamato went faster as Hikari grabbed onto his shoulders for support, her vagina clutching onto his penis as their fluids made their own whirlpool. The Wolf of Friendship kept pumping into her with the speed at which snowflakes morph themselves into the first petals of spring; a duration that goes by unnoticed but when it does happen, all eyes are on it in awe.

The Angel of Light fought an internal battle of shutting her to eyes to savour the moment; or to keep them wide and alert to immortalize their lovemaking as memories that won't expire past their youth. Yamato had managed to pierce through Hikari's core, being at that most intimate spot; he caressed her pure heart and ignited soul with his motions of love.

Yamato thrust himself even deeper into Hikari while whispering sweetened melodies, her vaginal lips welcoming his raw dick as she let out a series of alluring moans. The blonde wanted to keep going until Hikari's centre had molded itself into the shape of Yamato's cock; until he realized what was gathering at his tip and begging to be released.

Muttering a curse, he wrapped his arms around her back while going in for a trail of kisses to keep her distracted. Yamato kept careful watch of Hikari, the way she would stroke her own pink nipple (he debated if it was to entice him or to pleasure herself). How the sentences that left her tiny mouth were a marriage of moans and praises (his favourite so far being 'Yamato, right there~ Mhmm that's the spot~ That's you inside of me making me feel so-ahhh!').

But Yamato had to pull himself out of Hikari before he even had a chance to ejaculate, she only noticed when he began to rub her tender opening with his thumb.   
  
“Hika,” he began softly, resting on his side while continuing to play with her outer walls, “I..I almost came in you.”   
The brunette widened her eyes, until her mouth curved into a bittersweet smile, “And?”   
“Come on,” Yamato applied more pressure, ensuring his touch would linger, watched how Hikari panted and begged him to enter her once more, “I could have gotten you  _ pregnant _ .”   
“...would that really be so bad?”

Her tone, her face, every inch of her made his heartache. Made him guilty that he caused her to be so tormented when he could have easily taken away that pain. To gift her a piece of himself that they only knew the tip of, and Yamato wasn’t just thinking of his member. 

Without an answer to fill her ears, Hikari took the initiative and reached out for Yamato’s penis. It was a gentle touch at first until she found the resolve to wrap all her digits around his shaft, and that’s when he ejaculated.   
  
“FUCK,fuck... _ fuck _ ~”   
“Yamato, does this feel good?”   
“I think I’ve died, Hikari, because your touch is so heavenly...ahh, mhmm~”   
  
The blonde allowed his younger lover to take action, to slide her hand up and down his manhood. His semen oozed out once more, dripping onto Hikari’s wrist as she warmed up Yamato; all he knew was that this love affair wouldn’t end in regret. Despite their relationship being forbidden, all Yamato wanted to do was scream his love for Hikari until the Heavens themselves rewrote the stars; to allow these wild sweethearts to embrace each other in peace. 

“I’ve just deflowered you…,” he whispered, leaning over Hikari to passionately kiss her neck.   
“Mhmm, mhmm~” she moaned at first, allowing Yamato to run his tongue over her skin, “I-I've been waiting for you, all this time...was I good?”   
  
Her question was so earnest, it sounded almost innocent, he had to chuckle. Yamato pulled Hikari’s hand away from his dick, only to start kissing it; the brunette blushed thinking how her skin was coated in his cum. He held her gaze, lazily wrapping his arm around her side and pulling her close to his body.    
  
“You know I was a virgin too, right?”   
“You’re avoiding the question.”   
“Am not,” Yamato brought his other hand to her chin and started tickling it, Hikari couldn’t help but break out in a fit of giggles. She looked so beautiful, so full of life, and she was  _ his _ .    
  
“I’m glad you were my first,” he purred to her, falling in love with the way she laughed and looked like she was made of the stars themselves.   
“Thank you for having me,” she was completely smitten with him, and all Hikari wanted to do was let Yamato know how much he meant to her, “You made me feel like a real woman.”

The two kept beaming at each other until a mischievous thought crossed Yamato’s mind. Grinning to himself as Hikari looked at him in confusion, he brought his head down to her vagina and gave a deep kiss.   
  
“Yama! Yamato-! Oh my god, what are you doing to me?”   
  
He used his tongue to probe her open, stretching her walls and tasting Hikari for himself. She’d buck her hips in response, gripping onto his blonde locks and screaming in delight.    
  
“That...this is...ahh, I can’t take it! Yamato, Yama...I think, Yamato, I think I'm going to cum into you-”   
  
Hikari couldn’t even finish her words, blushing at what she couldn’t say as Yamato kept kissing her drenched pussy. He wanted to fill her up good, to hit all her spots and ensure every hole she had - Yamato would leave his mark on Hikari. To ensure the only man that could bring her this otherworldly pleasure was him, for her body would discipline itself to accept him and his passion. 

Yamato inserted his tongue deep into Hikari, she moaned as his lick was long and wet; then she finally did come into his mouth. Feeling pleased with himself and happy for her, Yamato kissed Hikari’s vaginal lips once more; then formed a trail until his mouth was resting against her hips.

  
  


As Yamato bit into Hikari's hip, she clamped her mouth and shut her eyes. The older blonde immediately lifted his head, watching over his lover as she trembled beneath him. Softly caressing the area where he left his teeth marks, Yamato drew Hikari close to his chest; letting her rest against the sound of his heartbeat.

"Hika...did I hurt you?" he asked with concern, continuing to massage her. Hikari lifted her head slightly to lock eyes with Yamato, she gave an exhausted smile.

"You were a bit rough this time, yes, but," she reached out for his face, tracing his skin until her thumb found his lips,"Yama, you could never hurt me."

"Then let me make it up to you," he watched the way his lover continued to bury herself into him. Yamato grabbed onto Hikari's hand and started planting apologetic kisses.

"Take me again, but  _ don't hold back this time _ ."

  
  


During their first night locked up in his bunker, Yamato and Hikari continued to make love to each other; and relished every moment of it.   
  
“Mhmm, Yama,” he slid his dick into Hikari faster this time, she was so slippery and ready for his body.   
“Hold on, Hikari, I’ll make you feel  _ real good _ ,” he stroked her thighs and pulled them apart; Yamato pumped himself into her and began to build a mental image of her pussy.   
“You already make me feel so good, h-how can it get better than this? Ahh-! Yamato, you’re so big, you’re going to tear me apart.”   
“I know you can take in me, Hikari, you’ve done a fantastic job so far,” he nibbled on her earlobe while biting her chin, “And just you  _ wait _ \- the best has yet to come. Mhmm, you’re so wet...did I do that to you?”   
“You’re really asking me that?” she said rhetorically, her face turning into a shade of coral-pink.

“Darling, if you’re not going to answer me-” his hands drifted towards her breasts, Yamato wasted no time to pinch Hikari’s puckered nipples, “-I’ll have to punish you.”   
“N-no fair...ahh~” she moaned, unable to keep up with him penetrating her and playing with her nipples at the same time.    
  
“Do you think it was fair that night you fingered yourself in front of me?”   
  
Yamato leaned in to lick Hikari’s breast, his tongue curling itself around her nipple; adoring the way she’d moan his name and the way it came out of her as she was aroused. 

“Do you think I’m going to let you walk around here without the fresh feeling of my cock filling you?”   
“...only if that also means I get to walk around with your cum _ dripping down my legs _ ,” Hikari laid one finger beneath Yamato’s chin; pulling up his surprised face to hers for one of many heated kisses, “Or while you’re inside of me so  _ hard _ and  _ deep _ , perhaps that’s when you’ll fill me up with your hot cum, Yamato...mhmm, ahh~”   
  
Yamato thrust into Hikari until his balls slammed against her ass, pinching the nipples of the light of his life; moaning as they deepened their idyllic kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stretch this out until Chp 7 or even 6. But let's be honest, I'm writing this for the smut, you guys are here for the smut, smut smut.


	6. The Eve and Adam of the Digital World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My recommended track to listen to while reading this chap would be :  
> -‘Seventeen’ from both the original Heathers broadway recording  
> and Riverdale version *ducks in fear*  
> \- ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’, but as a cover by Ed Sheeran  
> -‘YOUTH’ by Troye Sivan

Hikari clutched onto her towel as Yamato continued to wander into the lake, his back becoming smaller with each step; his bare ass peeking out of the water and teasing her. She licked her lips just as he glanced over his shoulder; grinning like a wolf but his ocean-blue eyes were tender.   
  
“C’mon,” he offered his hand and she felt her chest tighten, “You need to bathe too. Taichi will be expecting us soon.”   
  
The mention of her brother immediately dampened her spirits, Hikari focused on her reflection on the lake; until Yamato’s came into view. Her expression was painted with grief, but his was written with a level of bittersweet acceptance. Yamato stretched his hands out until they found Hikari’s, she felt so small and delicate compared to him.   
  
But she also felt ever so secure and loved, he held her tight as Yamato guided her towards the water; and with nothing to tie it anymore, Hikari’s towel fell. Once more, stood the Eve and Adam of the Digital World.    
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he complimented in a husky voice, taking in her cinnamon eyes and rosy cheeks; her young body and all of the love-bitten marks he left on her during the past three days.   
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispered, tilting her chin ever so slightly to allow Yamato easier access to her neck. The blonde chuckled, deciding to caress her hips and crane his neck to kiss her skin. 

Hikari reminded herself to breathe as Yamato’s busy lips did wonders to her; the texture and pressure of his mischievous tongue had her bucking her hips.   
“Not yet,” Yamato whispered back, one hand reaching down to fondle Hikari’s ass. She grabbed onto his shoulder for support, moaning as he teased her down there too.   
“Mhmm, Yama~” Hikari moaned his name while digging her nails into his skin, grinding their pelvises together, practically begging Yamato to enter her.    
“I knew we were washing up in a lake-” he simply tickled her outer walls, making her jump in his embrace, “-but someone’s getting a _ bit too wet _ .”   
  
“Yamato, please-! Ahh~” what started off as simple strokes, Yamato wasted no time to finger Hikari; his two digits pumping in and out of her like a jackhammer.   
“Shh, not so loud, Hikari,” he placed his lips on top of hers, and soon Hikari found herself hungry for Yamato’s tongue; as he continued to kiss her like a man deprived of his woman.   
  
“That’s right, I’m the only one who gets to hear you  _ moan _ . You’re almost there, your sweet pussy’s sucking up my fingers like it’s my cock. I can feel it, Hikari, babygirl, you’re going to  _ orgasm for me _ .”   
  
The brunette bit her lip as what her lover just said came true. Despite both of them being half-submerged in the water, Yamato could differentiate what was the lake and what was Hikari’s cum; and it was swirling around his fingers like a maelstrom of unfiltered desires.   
  
“Yama, Yamato...nggh,” she finally let out a breath as Yamato slid his fingers out of her. Just as she thought she was about to fall, he caught her in his arms, carrying Hikari out of the water and into her towel.   
“We were supposed to get cleaned up, but we ended up getting a little  _ dirty _ ,” he joked, patting Hikari dry before securing her towel around her panting body.   
“...I don’t see you cumming,” was all she could say as Yamato found his own towel, and guided the both of them back to his bunker.   
“Oh, trust me,” just as Hikari had one foot in, Yamato continued to tease her by nibbling on her neck. She had to hold onto the walls for support, “Hikari, you make me cum  _ all the time _ .”

She felt like she was about to faint for the second time, so her lover happily carried her to the bed once more; laying her down as she watched how her beloved smiled at her from ear to ear. Her heart couldn’t take it anymore as Hikari’s fingers traced Yamato’s jawline, and drew him in for an ardent kiss; her soft lips smiling against his.

  
  


“I don’t want to lose you,” Hikari finally let out, moaning into the blonde’s mouth.   
“Why would you even think that?” Yamato questioned back, his erection growing with the way she was pleasuring his mouth.   
“Because once we get back to the  _ real world _ ,” she broke away first, her tone different with those last two words, “ _ I can’t make love to you anymore _ .”   
  
Yamato stopped, his eyes locked on Hikari’s sorrowful face, her lush lips that brought him such delight. Using the back of his hand, he gently stroked her chin; slowly grazing it up to her eyes and prematurely wiping away the tears that were never shed. But internally, the Son of Friendship and the Daughter of Light had been weeping since the first time he entered her; knowing that their relationship was up against the stars themselves.    
  
“Hikari, if anything else, I want you to know these past three days...they’ve brought me tremendous happiness. I kept telling myself ‘God if I make it to another day...I promise I’m going to make Hikari Yagami the happiest girl in the universe because she’s made me feel that way and a thousand other divine fires'.”   
  
Yamato went for another kiss on Hikari’s neck, but he didn’t kiss her to make her cum; he kissed her to reaffirm that  _ he was hers _ . To show from the bottom of his heart and the core of his soul, Yamato Ishida wanted to keep loving Hikari even if their entangled threads wouldn’t allow it; because she taught him what it meant to be a sprightly being in a world that had already damned them for existing. More than anything else, Yamato wanted to help Hikari feel the same way and to build up that fire of life.   
  
She perfectly understood what his kiss meant, as she allowed herself to cry with Yamato beside her; and so he held her in their private world of solace.

  
  


“I know...you know... _ we know _ , what Gennai said…,” Hikari choked back a sob as he kept her beneath his chin, “That Chosen Children...we can’t...together-”   
“Hikari,” he said her name to calm her down, he said her name to reassure her they were in this together.   
“-But we’re not just having sex,” she wrapped her arms around Yamato, praying he would keep cradling her to sleep as he’s done all the other nights, “ _ We love each other _ , we’ve caught feelings for each other...and t-these past three days, we’ve learned how to love each other  _ better _ .”   
  
The blonde ran one hand through the brunette’s hair, whispering into the crown of her head. Mustering up her courage, Hikari swiftly undid her towel and straddled herself onto Yamato; her tears still hot as her hands traveled down his navel.   
  
“Yamato, you make me feel like I’m on top of the world. And when you’re inside of me, I can actually feel myself  _ glowing _ .”

Without so much as blink, he undid his towel too; and in his hand he held his glistening cock.

“Let me enter you again, Hikari. Let me fill you up with all the love you deserve, and all the love  _ I have for you _ .”

  
  


Hikari gave herself the push to grab hold of Yamato’s penis and began stroking her tender opening with it.

“That’s right,” he pulled her back to his chest, feeling her voluptuous breasts pressed up against his skin as she panted, voluntarily rolling his hips too, “Darling, open yourself up for me.”

“I  _ really _ won’t be able to walk straight after this.”

Timidly, she allowed his tip to simply rest at her vaginal lips, the two of them fixated on where their bodies merged together. Finding the resolve, Hikari slid her hand along Yamato’s member once more, pushing their bodies deeper and deeper together. Even after three wonderful days, the two of them couldn’t help but blush whenever Yamato would penetrate her; whenever Hikari’s pussy gripped onto him and contracted itself. 

Even after three days, each time they did it, it was like entering a brand new world; one which Hikari and Yamato thoroughly enjoyed exploring.   
  
His hands traveled down to her hips, caressing them before helping her to thrust; and he thrust back.

“Nggh, Yamato...keep going~” she threw her head back, and instinctively squeezed her tits together to further entice him.   
“Baby, you’re the one on top,” he reminded her, nuzzling her shoulder and stretching out her soaked walls, “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so beautiful when you’re riding me.”

Gripping onto the bedsheets, Hikari kept bucking her hips, allowing her vagina to accept Yamato and his flesh; allowing his virile body to satisfy her feminal one. Reaching for one of his hands and in between pants, the brunette guided him to her breasts; where he grew comfortable and made her moan with him massaging her.

“Is this what you want, Hika?” he asked rhetorically, feeling her up and thanking the higher powers that she knew how to fuck him silly, “Is where you want me to  _ touch you _ ?”

She simply moaned, going faster as Yamato’s raw penis pumped in and out of Hikari; their combined fluids squirting in all directions and the sound of their lovemaking bouncing off the walls.

“Darling, you’re so  _ horny _ for me,” at first, he simply placed his thumb over her nipple. That was until Yamato licked her; Hikari orgasmed at the sensation of his tongue teasing her, while his mouth latched onto her just as his cock was sucked up by her clit.

“Someone’s pussy could flood the whole of Odaiba with how wet it is-”   
  
Yamato curled his tongue around Hikari’s nipple, Yamato thrust into Hikari until she could feel him penetrating her through a hole that wasn’t her vagina; the young lovers curled their toes upon climax.

“-I think it belongs to one Miss Yagami, who has ridden my dick  _ day and night _ ; and has had my cum ejaculated onto her starry skin.”

He grabbed hold of her sides, only to reposition their bodies slightly so he would be on top, Hikari feeling dazed as her vaginal lips kept gripping onto Yamato’s shaft. The blonde gently kissed her bouncing breasts while his hands massaged her thighs, occasionally reaching for her peachy ass to cop a feel. She held onto his forearms as he continuously pumped into her, moving at a rhythm that would match the beat of a popular song.

  
  


“Hikari, I’ll  _ keep making love to you _ even when we’re back on Earth.”   
  
She could feel his promise reaching her core, on a level that surpassed physical and even emotional; Yamato allowed his cock to not only stretch out Hikari’s clit, but their lovemaking was also his way of pouring out all the suppressed affection he had for her. They both knew this was only the beginning of that journey too.

Fiddling with his golden locks and letting her hand glide along his neck, Hikari brought their foreheads together as Yamato moaned by the way she spread her legs  _ even wider _ ; allowing him to fuck her even deeper.    
  
“I love you so much, Yamato, mhmm~ You can go faster, you can go harder~”   
“Hika, let me love you until the moon itself falls from the sky, ahh~ Did you like that? Did you like it when I did that?”   
“Oh my god, yes-! Yama, ahh, nggh...Yamato, you’re making me...you’re making me-ahhh~”   
“Babygirl, let me in, let me in your sweet, soaking pussy~ You feel so amazing, I’m in you so deep, mhmm~”   
“YAMATO! Yama! YES, right there! Touch me there!”   
“I-I can’t...I can’t ejaculate into you, Hikari...but you feel so...you feel so fucking good, mhmm~ Jesus Christ, you make me want to cum all over you, Hikari-ahhh!”   
  
Biting his lip, Yamato had to force himself to pull out, leaving a trail of other fluids dripping out of Hikari’s freshly fucked pussy. Mouths parted, hearts racing and very much wide-eyed; the blonde and brunette still held each other but weren’t inside the other.

Allowing Hikari to catch her breath, Yamato went in to nuzzle the crook of her neck and fiddle with her gingerbread locks. To which Hikari responded by grinding their pelvises together, tightening her arms around her lover as he warmly chuckled. His fingers traced her skin until they cupped her face and he held her gaze; four eyes sparking with young love.

“I vow to keep loving you and making love to you as if we were  _ man and wife _ , Hikari Yagami. We’re not going to stop after our makeshift honeymoon here in the Digital World.”    
  
Hikari went in to kiss Yamato, he allowed himself to be self-indulgent and enjoy the way she made him lose his inhibitions.   
  
“It might have been decided for us that we’d become Chosen Children, but I’m making it our destiny that we stay together, Yamato Ishida. Cross my heart and hope to die, my love for you will ignite the entire night sky.”


	7. Chosen Young Adults

“Mhmm, Yama, right there~ Don’t stop, please, you’re...you’re so close to my- ahh~”  
  
Hikari threw her head back and arched her hips, Yamato thrust into her with the ferocity of an untamed beast. It had been two weeks since their time in the Digital World, having returned to the Real World with a dirty secret kept between them and them alone. Upon their return, it was simply Agumon who greeted them; informing them that Taichi had borrowed Gabumon for some unfinished business.  
  
This meant a couple of things:  
1) Taichi wouldn’t be around.  
2) Following him like a shadow, Agumon became uncharacteristically docile if his partner wasn’t around.  
3)Yamato greatly missed his Digimon partner but perfectly understood the situation at hand.  
4) Hikari was to remain at the Ishidas’ apartment with Yamato watching over her _and taking excellent care of her with his cock_.   
  
The two were inseparable, and for a bit longer, they could enjoy their time together. 

The blonde held her by the thighs, shutting his eyes as the brunette moaned beneath him; her pussy latching itself onto his member.

“Nggh, keep talking, Hika…,” Yamato requested softly, rolling his hips as he penetrated her to her core, “Let me hear you, babygirl, let me hear you scream my name until you cum-”  
“Yo, Yamato, you there?” his bedroom door had an unexpected visitor, aggressive pounding coming from the outside, “Agumon, you sure he’s in?”  
  
The two of them froze, paralyzed when they had just shared a steamy session. Hikari clasped her hand over her mouth, while Yamato ever so gently pulled himself out of her, cursing at how they lost track of time.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, thanking the past him for locking his door, even if they were the only people in the apartment. Before they left the Digital World, Yamato and Hikari promised if anything else, their lovemaking would remain between the sheets. This meant taking a more calculated approach to their sessions, planning ahead, and sneaking around like a pair of foxes in the dead of the night. Today happened to be one of those days where they let their inhibitions run wild and loose.  
  
“Hey, Yamato, I know you’re in there-”  
“J-just a second!” the blonde hissed back, his anxiety growing at his doorknob violently twisted about.  
“Dude, Agumon said Hikari would be here, but where the fuck is she-”  
“Jesus Christ, Yagami, I said ONE _second_ .”  
  
The knocking stopped, and Yamato cursed once more at how he snapped. He felt a tiny, soft hand grasping onto his forearm, turning to see his lover smiling at him melancholically. Yamato felt his heartbreaking as Hikari leaned in for a swift peck on his cheek, dearly missing the taste of her when she had just teased him. The brunette pointed at his pants, which he quickly put on as she put on her own shirt; then laid back in bed and pulled the covers to her chin. The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
  
“...we’re going to pretend-” she whispered so softly, he had to lean in closer and cup his ear, “-That I had to sleep in _your bed_ , and you stayed in the room to _keep watch_ .”  
  
Eventually, he returned the miserable smile, zipping up before Yamato planted a gentle kiss on Hikari’s forehead; they held each other’s gaze for the span of a heartbeat.  
  
“ _One day_ , I’ll be able to love you out in the open,” he promised, carrying his caged up heart with him as he dragged his feet to the door.  
“Then I’ll be right here,” she mouthed, even her voice was something he craved for, and she was right there, “I’ll be by your side for longer than the stars have existed.”  
  
As Hikari turned her back to him and gripped onto the blanket, Yamato slowly unlocked his door and took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what’s to come. On the other side, Agumon and Gabumon looked up at him with curiosity; whereas Taichi was simply annoyed.  
  
“Where’s my welcome back party, you jerk?” the blonde joked, his door simply opened at the tiniest of angles.  
“Where’s my sister, you asshole?” the brunette bit back, attempting to charge into the room, but Yamato stood his ground.  
“She’s _sleeping_ , why are you so goddamn loud for? You know how easily tired she gets-”  
“Oh Jesus, don’t tell me she was sleeping _with you_ .”  
  
  
Yamato froze.  
  
Hikari clasped her hands onto her mouth.  
  
But Taichi, his serious expression broke down into a fit of laughter.  
  
  
Like a deer caught in headlights, the blonde could only watch as his best friend fought a battle of laughing it out and getting a hold of himself. After what felt like an eternity, Taichi finally wiped away his tears while clutching onto his sides. Clearing his throat, he leaned against the doorframe, as Yamato had to force himself to be in on the joke.  
  
“What are you so serious for? As if you two would actually get it on,” the brunette lazily pointed a finger at his friend, “Though, I am questioning why don’t you have a shirt on.”  
  
Yamato gave himself a mental kick and crossed his arms, attempting to mask his nerves and overwhelming fear.  
  
“...it’s hot,” he lamely lied, not even daring to make eye contact with him.  
“Well then, wonder boy, could you wake up Hikari? I have a surprise for her.”

  
  


(Twenty minutes later)

  
Odaiba Elementary School, a place the trio hardly went to nowadays; but one of the few places left dubbed a ‘safe space’ in their Digimon swarmed world. Yamato saw a building that only mocked them, a physical reminder that they too were once children, but hardly given the privilege of having a ‘normal childhood’. He cursed himself, whispering out loud, but not loud enough for the Yagami siblings to notice him.  
  
“No kid is ever going to have a normal childhood after we’ve fucked up saving the balance of the two worlds.”  
  
The blonde watched how the brunette lady stood still and wondered if she heard him. But eventually, it dawned on Yamato what was on Hikari’s mind, as she rigidly turned to him.  
  
“...I was supposed to be a kindergarten teacher, I could have helped teach here.”

  
Yamato wanted nothing more than to wrap up Hikari in his arms and comfort her; until another creature caught their attention, and it was for the better.  
  


“Hikari!” Tailmon screamed with joy, as tears formed at the corners of her partner’s eyes. Hikari almost dropped to her knees, but Yamato was faster, catching her just as her Digimon jumped in for a hug.  
“T-Tailmon!” she choked out, sobbing as the white feline wrapped her furry arms around her neck. Hikari threw her head back, letting the tears fall, Yamato still holding onto her and rubbing her back.  
  
He looked at his best friend and their own Digimon, to which Taichi only grinned back.  
  
“Why don’t we give the girls some space?” the former leader suggested, cocking his head to a different section of the school. One which was far enough to give them privacy, but close enough to keep a close eye on. Yamato happily obliged, taking one good look at his ecstatic lover, wishing he could protect that smile for days on end.

Hikari and her beloved companion simply held each other, relishing in the comfort of the other. It took them a moment until Tailmon pulled back, her expression still soft but her eyes told another story.  
  
“I wish I didn’t have to be away from you most of the time,” the cat Digimon began, her words carrying their collective misery, “But I come bearing good news, Hikari.”  
The Daughter of Light tilted her head in confusion as Tailmon cleared her throat and continued.  
  
“I’ve had my suspicions for a while, and requested Taichi come meet me with Gabumon.”  
  
The brunette felt a pit form in her stomach, her anxiety bubbling up; threatening to come out of her and betray her with her own words. Instead, Hikari bit her lip and settled down on the ground like a child waiting to be scolded.  
  
“How you three and the other Chosen Children disbanded, I think there was a miscommunication.”  
  
Relief flooded back into Hikari, but the topic of her former friends had her on the edge; Tailmon crossed her arms.  
  
“True, I think there’s a duality to the crests, they do exhibit your best traits as much as they reflect your fatal flaws. But that alone shouldn’t be the reason the Chosen Children fell apart.”  
“Tailmon...what are you getting at?”  
  
Her Digimon partner lifted her chin and held a cold stare. Hikari understood that Tailmon wasn’t staring coldly at her, but rather reflecting on her theory and her conclusion that would soon open the floodgates.  
  
“I think the Gennai that spoke with us was corrupted, plausibly a messenger of the Darkness itself.”  
  
The brunette found no reason to doubt her partner’s words, but she also found it hard to accept them as they were.  
  
“I know that sounds crazy, but really think back, Hikari. While Yamato kept you safe in the Digital World, I took that time to converse with Taichi. After working with the rogue Digimon, they themselves confessed that there shouldn’t be a reason you and your friends can’t be intimate with one another.”  
  
Hikari felt herself blush, her ears becoming hot, and swiftly patted her cheeks.  
  
“I’m not sure myself where I stand on that, but what I do know is that you guys should have never disbanded. There’s something up with that Gennai, he’s not the same one who used to help us. There are two sides to all of this, just as you humans are layered with complexities. I would know, formerly being-”  
“-one of Vamdemon’s henchmen,” Hikari finished, pulling Tailmon into another hug and looking at her with concern.  
  
“...your history with him was a mistake, then you found me.”  
“Hikari, you’re my light at the end of the tunnel. Darkness can’t exist without Light, but the side Light has courageously fought and prevailed...you’re the light the Chosen Children need, the light our worlds need.”  
  
The brunette was about to tighten her embrace before the feline Digimon brought on another thought.  
  


  
“You even smell of him,” Tailmon’s words caused her partner to tilt her head in confusion. The ivory feline simply smiled at her, one that was equally mischievous but warm, perfectly reflected who Hikari was as a person.  
  
“Hikari, you smell like Yamato. You’ve become the light of his life, and he’s become your most loyal companion, second only to me.”

  
  


(On the other side of the school, Yamato and Gabumon are alone.)

  
“You performed a Jogres,” Gabumon declared, happily swinging his legs while his partner narrowed his brows in confusion. The azure wolf-reptile offered a childlike smirk, but his following words almost made Yamato choke:  
  
“Yamato, you joined your body with Hikari’s, and your bond with her has progressed.”

The blonde blushed feverishly, grateful that Taichi and Agumon were elsewhere. ‘Elsewhere', that simple word had him jerking in another direction, one that had the small figures of Hikari and Tailmon. He turned to his gentle partner, the Digimon still smirking at him.

  
  


"Those two weeks I was with Taichi and Tailmon, Yamato, I could tell something changed _in_ you."

Yamato's thoughts were running wild, but one simple yet daunting question nagged at him. Sensing his distress, Gabumon looked in the direction where they last saw the brunette leader.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know yet. Tailmon does though, she felt something shift in Hikari. Turns out that shift was _you_ , Yamato, when you were inside of her and...hmm, Tailmon said 'mating' wasn't the right word...right, you two had sex-"

The blonde quickly clasped a hand over his partner's mouth, his eyes bloodshot and shakily placing a finger to his own mouth. The wolf Digimon mimicked his companion's actions, removing his hand and spoke in the softest voice possible:

  
“I don’t always understand what it’s like to be a human, but you guys sure have grown up. Yamato, you’ve become a Chosen Young Adult, and you became one with Hikari.”  
  
The words of the pelt wearing reptile lingered in the air, sweeping past Yamato as he tried to process the words himself. Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough time to do so as Taichi was shouting from his section of the school. Fortunately, another brunette followed after his best friend, even from this distance Yamato knew she wouldn’t look at him. But she carried with her grace, and the power of a thousand sun rays held within one lady.  
  
The blonde finally smiled back at his partner, bending down to ruffle his fur.  
“All of us grew up in the Digital World, Gabumon, we raised each other. But during those three days, Hikari made me a man. A man that wants nothing more than to offer protection and preserve the smile of the woman he loves.”

(Still on school grounds, in an abandoned classroom. Taichi and Agumon left for work, Gabumon and Tailmon patrolled the area; leaving Hikari and Yamato to have a quickie.)  
  


“ _Fuck_ , fuck, FUCK, HIKARI.”

  
Yamato licked his lips as Hikari bucked her hips, both sides panting as they felt his penis wreaking havoc on her pussy.

“Ahh.. _ahh_...AHH, YAMATO! Yama, Yamato, please!” 

She collapsed onto his chest, straddling him as their bodies were still joined in unison. The blonde snaked his arms to the small of her back, around her waist, and finally his busy hands reached for her ass. Hikari left out a moan as Yamato fondled her, taking a deep breath as she found the resolve to thrust herself into his embrace; to give an optimal angle for penetration.

He began to kiss her shoulders, occasionally biting, starting a trail that reached her neck. Hikari almost saw stars with the way Yamato was inside of her, the way his cock was pumping itself without mercy; how her walls stretched and made themselves his home. 

“Babygirl, don’t stop. Hikari, you can do it.”  
“Yamato..I don’t think, I’m just about...nggh.”  
“We’re far from the end. Ride me, Hikari, _ride my dick_ . Fuck, that feels fantastic.”  
“Yamato, mhmm~ Yamato,ahh, I-I can feel myself- YAMATO.”  
“HIKARI, YES. Oh, baby, there, right there. Oh my god, HIKARI.”  
  
Whatever overcame her, Hikari found the will to fuck Yamato as if her life depended on it. Pushing herself off his chest, they locked eyes and their mouths were agape. Her vagina contracted and became a feminine ocean with his member piercing her like a relentless storm. 

  
  


"...I'm really making love to Hikari Yagami," Yamato whispered under his breath, his lover raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...who did you think I was?" She asked timidly, Yamato brought the back of his hand to Hikari's cheek and caressed it; thrusting into her once more without warning.

"No...I was just thinking…" his voice trailed off, Yamato cupped Hikari's face and brought her down to his lips; kissing her as her pussy acted on its muscle memory from having his member inside of her.

"...you were thinking…?" Her eyelids grew heavy and fiddled with his golden locks, moaning into their kiss while her pelvis slammed into his; Hikari allowing Yamato to penetrate her even more.  
  
“Gabumon knows about _us_ ,” Yamato used his thumb to trace Hikari’s lips and jaw.  
“So does Tailmon,” Hikari grunted as she felt the blonde simultaneously filling and feeling her up, unable to keep up anymore, she fell back onto his chest. This time, Yamato held her securely in his arms, running his fingers through her hair as Hikari caught a breath; listening to his heartbeat.  
  
“...did he tell you about the Gennai thing?” she asked weakly, exhausted from both their lovemaking and the conversation that took place prior.  
“Yup...I know Taichi always blamed himself for not ‘keeping the team together’,” he rested his chin on her head, inhaling her scent and thankful he wore a condom. “I had no idea he would do this though.”  
“...just as he has no idea about us,” Hikari commented, taking her finger and flicking Yamato’s nipple, her partner arching his back beneath her.  
  
“Is it such a bad thing?” she finally spoke up, “That we’re sleeping together?”  
  
Feeling her anxiety return, Yamato held Hikari’s face in his hands, stroking her skin, and claimed her lips with his. Shutting her eyes, hot tears fell as she grabbed onto his shoulders. Eventually, Yamato rolled their bodies as Hikari now laid on her back; pulling out of her slowly while distracting her with their deep kiss.  
  
“The only bad thing is how we’re having sex _in school_ ,” he answered sarcastically, his lover blushing as he nibbled her ear, “But this was your idea, wasn’t it, _Miss Yagami_ ?”  
  
The brunette instinctively hid her face, turning on her side as the blonde chuckled above her. He wrapped one arm around her side and held her close, inhaling her scent one more and planting kisses along her skin. Hikari grabbed onto Yamato’s arm, leaning into him as her cheek rested against his other arm; the one he offered as a makeshift pillow.  
  
“We might have been Chosen Children once, but now, we’re Chosen Young Adults. Our summer adventures seemed so long ago, but our worst fears followed us into this world.”  
  
Hikari took in Yamato’s words, turning her head over her shoulder to face him with a tear-streaked face.  
  
“Did we fuck up, Yama? Did we fail in saving both worlds?”  
  
Yamato rested his forehead in the crook of Hikari’s shoulder; the arm that used to pillow her cheek rising up to stroke her hair.  
  
“We did the best we could, and now we’re going to live the best lives we can considering the circumstances.”  
“I don’t think I can bear a life without you in it…”  
“Darling, when we left the Digital World I vowed to keep loving you and making love to you. And a big part of that is being in your life, _by your side_ ,” Yamato continued to kiss Hikari’s skin, their young hearts swelling up as his lips traveled across her body, “Every day when you wake up, I guarantee you’ll be waking up _next to me_. And every night when you fall asleep, you’ll fall asleep with _me inside of you_. Hikari, you’re the light of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I'm having the opposite problem of writer's block, as in I have so many ideas & plot points, but I get too excited & can't physically write it all out.


	8. Romantic Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to re-edit this a thousand times after uploading it

Sweat trickled down the brunette's neck as her last throwing knife landed on her wooden target. Squinting, Hikari muttered a curse, an action she wouldn't normally do, but the girl was growing frustrated.

"Not bad," Natsuko complimented, causing Hikari to whip her head around.

"It wasn't even on the head," she whimpered, having a brief moment to sulk as the older woman strolled towards the target; inspecting Hikari's work.

"But it was deep and sharp," the blonde offered an encouraging smile, pointing back at where the knife landed, "See? That could have been the neck, and you could have easily cut off the circulation."

Hikari considered her mentor's work, debating with herself if it was genuine feedback or she was just being nice. She didn't have long to weigh out the situation as Natsuko tossed a bow and arrow in her direction, Hikari was grateful she was quick with her reflexes too.

Above them, an injured pigeon soared the skies, occasionally dipping as its fragile wings were unable to keep up. Letting out a hot breath, Hikari positioned herself and aimed for the creature, preparing to put it out of its misery. The sound of light chirping caught her attention, still aiming for the pigeon until it flew to a messy nest nearby.

With a sigh, the brunette dropped her weapon, and the older blonde walked to her side, firmly grabbing onto her shoulder.

"What made you stop?" Natsuko questioned, eyes locked on the younger girl who has lost in her thoughts, "They have a bigger chance of being eaten by a rogue Ogremon now that it's still around."

"...but at least it's around with its babies, and they're together as a family," Hikari softly responded, feeling Natsuko plant a kiss on her head with pride.

  
  


From a distance, Taichi watched the two women, his hand secure around his childhood telescope. At his side, Yamato let out an annoyed grunt, bringing the older Yagami back to the conversation.

"Do you believe Mum now?" the blonde asked rhetorically, even Agumon and Gabumon were growing restless.

"...Hikari can defend herself," Taichi said out loud, still fixated on whatever conversation his sister had with Natsuko. "And you're positive she's followed you into the black market?"

Guilt washed over Yamato, crossing his arms he looked in the direction of where Hikari was training. Even if they were a couple of buildings away, he could distinctly make out her body and the way she carried herself; Hikari's movements becoming second nature to Yamato the more they spent time together in bed.

"Yama…," the brunette called out, and the blonde feared if he caught on to his thoughts, "Truth be told, I still don't know what you do out there, and it's not my place to ask. I'm not even going to 'berate' you for not noticing her, I should have kept a better eye too."

Taichi leaned against the window, his gaze now entirely focused on his sister as she wrapped up her weapon training; pushing herself beyond her frail physical limitations.

"But I think it's time we really let Hikari into our world, let her have a peek at our job."

"Didn't realize today was 'bring-an-angel-to-work-day'," Yamato offered as a joke, to which Taichi couldn't help but snort in amusement.

  
  


  
(A few hours later)

"Hey there, cutie. How about this vixen show you a good time tonight?" A woman at least ten years their senior suggestively gestured at Yamato to enter the building she worked at. 

The blonde reacted like a deer caught in headlights, blushing furiously as the Yagami siblings concealed their giggles. Gulping, Yamato shook his head and was about to join his friends, until another perky girl latched came rushing out the door.

"Yes, please do come in!" This one was more scantily dressed, even Taichi had to take a second look. She winked at all of them, including Hikari, "And bring your friends too, it could be a _group activity_ ~"

Upon hearing her suggestion, Taichi stumbled into his place while Hikari found the sudden urge to find the closest bathroom. It was Yamato who cleared his throat, attempting to offer a smile to appear polite.

"Ladies, thank you for the...invitation," he found the will to walk away, instinctively linking arms with Hikari and holding her close; before remembering Taichi was there too and grabbed onto him.

"Just like that time in summer camp, ey?" The older brunette teased, glancing over his shoulder to wave back at the giggling prostitutes.

"...summer camp?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, letting herself lean into Yamato's body and enjoy this sliver of physical contact in the streets; albeit as a way to ward off the eyes of thirsty women.

"Oh god, don't remind me, "Yamato groaned, loosening his grip on his best friend, but held into Hikari tighter; finding security in such a small body.

"Mr.Pretty Boy here got hit on by this European lady, a total _babe_ ," Taichi snickered, recalling how flustered his best friend was; mirroring a similar reaction the now twenty-year-old Yamato had.

"At _summer camp_?" Hikari emphasized, now even more confused.

"We had already returned to the Real World," Yamato cleared his throat, "We had to make a ‘pitstop’ at Hikarigaoka first before hitchhiking a ride back to Odaiba."

While Yamato was retelling the story, his eyes drifted back to the sky. At his side, Hikari kept watch of the alleyways and upcoming corners; fingers dancing on the tip of her throwing knives. From behind them, Taichi would glance back, hand ready on his gun.

The blonde squinted his eyes, getting acquainted with the surroundings and making sure they were reaching their destination. Their next mission involved visiting a brothel, where the owner requested to see them in person before getting down to business.

Problem was, the streets they were navigating were littered with brothel after brothel; end-to-end filled with sex workers and escorts. Their client only gave one defining feature of her location.

"...look for the 'flaming bird'," Taichi recalled out loud, lazily covering up a yawn, "Man if we had MetalGreymon or even Nefertimon, at least we could fly and see this damn bird."

"And risk exposing ourselves?" Yamato reminded, from a distance sapphire flames and a trail of smoke ignited another alleyway, "Having Garurumon around and help 'clean up' is already one giant sign that we're around-"

  
  


Whether or not the blonde could finish his sentence, the ball of fire that suddenly shot up in the air didn't care. All six eyes and surrounding workers were focused on the said Digimon wolf, the beast wrestling against another one of its digital kin; except this one had _wings_.

The fight was moving too fast for the Chosen Children to register, it was simply a literal hot mess of opposing flames and animalistic roars.

  
“Birdramon, COOL IT,” the voice of a well-loved redhead caught everyone’s attention, eyes back on the ground they stood on. From above, Birdramon Digivolved back into Biyomon; with Garurumon returning to the form of Tsunomon as Yamato ran to catch his partner.  
  
The figure approached the light, holding her chin high, elegantly dressed in baby-blue kimono. Taichi’s eyes widened, Hikari clasped her hand over her mouth, Yamato continued to stare in shock.  
  
“...Sora?” the blonde asked as if she were a ghost. The Daughter of Love turned her back, walking back into the building she came from, but her voice bounced off the streets.  
“I’m the owner of ‘Flaming Bird’. I require your services, Mr.Yagami and Mr.Ishida.”  
  
Sora was almost shrouded back in complete darkness, turning her head slightly to take in her former friends.  
“You guys should get in quick, this part of town is already nasty as it is.”  
  
Yamato remained as if time stood still, watching how Taichi went ahead with scorn across his face. Tsunomon remained in his partner’s arms, glancing up at him in exhaustion. The blonde felt his entire body burning up until the Daughter of Light placed her hand on his arm. Hikari held onto Yamato, gripping onto him; and when the other Chosen were out of sight, she stood on her tiptoes to caress his cheek with her lips.  
  
Hikari’s kiss brought back another layer of warmth to Yamato, reaching his toes and melting his frozen spell.  
  
“We’re here on a job,” she spoke softly, reaching out for the young Digimon, “We’ll get you fixed up, buddy.”  
  
The two of them approached the building, their every move watched by Biyomon...she was devoid of any warmth.  
  
“Sora, something’s up with your partner,” Taichi was the first to speak up, maintaining a distance from the brothel owner as his sister closed the door behind them.  
“Biyomon _snapped_ ,” she curtly snapped, staying clear of that conversation, “We’re not here to talk about my Digimon.”  
  
The redhead gestured at a hallway, before pointing at the youngest of the four.  
“I’d like to have a word with Miss Yagami first, _alone_ .”  
  
Something stirred inside Yamato, _fear_. Taichi balled his fists as anger inched its way to his nails. Biyomon started to flap her wings furiously, sensing the upcoming danger that could come to her partner. Taking in a deep breath, Hikari took small steps; Yamato had to fight the urge to instinctively grab onto her once more. This time, to protect her.  
  
While Sora continued walking, the young brunette stopped for a moment, smiling at her brother and most loyal companion.  
“I’ll be okay. It’s just Sora, we know her.”  
“But, Hikari, that’s the thing. It’s _Sora_ ,” Taichi emphasized through gritted teeth.  
  
To the older Yagami’s surprise, he felt Yamato’s hand grab onto his shoulder. At first, it was weak, but his grip grew stronger.  
“We’ve trusted Hikari to defend herself, we’ve brought her to work,” he turned to her, nodding with support, “I have faith in _you_ .”  
“...I’ll be back.”  
  
Another door was shut, and Sora wasted no time opening her mouth.

  
  
“Hikari...you’re no longer a virgin, are you?”  
  
The younger girl’s eyes widened, unable to deny her companion's words, her silence confirming the state of her ruined innocence. The redhead sighed at first, crossing her arms, before weakly looking back at the brunette and flashing a bittersweet smile.  
  
“You have this… ‘glow’ to you, and I’d recognize it anywhere because I've lost my virginity too.”  
  
She continued to remain speechless, her eyes watering. Sora found the resolve to approach her fellow Chosen Child; and wrapped her up in a smothering embrace.  
  
“Look at me, I haven’t seen you in years and that’s the first thing I ask, how tactless. But do tell me,” Sora pulled back, placing one hand on Hikari’s soft hair and patting it as if they were mother-and-daughter, “This is something I need to know...do you _love him_ ? Do you love the man who took your virginity?”  
  
Hikari wasted no time to give her answer, “I love him as I would love a part of myself, and more. With him, I know I’m treated well and under unwavering protection...christ, I’ve loved him most of my life-”  
  
The brunette stopped, worrying if she said too much, and revealed Yamato’s identity. Whether the redhead picked up on this or not, she didn’t make a comment on that. Instead, Sora continued to pat Hikari’s hair, and let her own pent up tears fall with a wrenched smile.  
  
“As it should be, Hikari, and I wish you two a lifetime of happiness…”  
“Sora…”  
  
The older girl allowed herself to wail into the crook of Hikari’s neck, who held her back and wished she could turn back time; because Sora’s next string of words broke her heart:  
  
“- I couldn’t love the man who took mine. But if there’s anything left in this rotten world...if there’s anything I can teach you about...it is to fill your life with love, and hold onto it, work on that love and cherish that love. Because fuck, Hikari...I’ve lost the ability to love when we drifted apart.” 

  
  
  


-X-

(Sora offered individual rooms for the trio to stay in for the night, wanting to discuss business matters the next day. While everyone else was asleep, Yamato sneaked into Hikari’s room.)

Pushing Hikari onto her elbows and knees, Yamato blushed as his lover let out a moan; one that made his dick twitch. Taking in a deep breath, the blonde caressed the small of her back, leaning in close to the brunette’s ear.  
“Hika...we don’t have to do this now,” he whispered with concern, sliding his hands towards her forearms, preparing to pull her off the bed. But as she coyly glanced over her shoulder, Yamato blushed even harder at Hikari offering him a sweet smile.  
  
“But you want this,” her hand reached out for his, grasping it tightly and bringing it to her cheek, “And I want to help you relax after work, I want to have a hand in your happiness if you’ll allow me to.”

Biting his bottom lip, Yamato planted a heated kiss on Hikari’s forehead, sending shivers down her spine as he moved towards her neck. He used his knee to open her thighs even wider, causing the brunette to thrust her ass back into the blonde’s pelvis; the two of them growing more aroused with each growing second. Yamato ran his wet tongue along Hikari’s skin, occasionally nibbling and offering quick kisses.  
  
“Then I want you to be honest and tell me you want _this loaded dick_. And for this dick to pump in and out of _your tight clit_ until dawn.”  
“...Yamato, please just _fuck me_ already. Fuck me hard and good.”  
“Jesus, Hika, your dirty mouth.”

Gritting his teeth, Yamato’s fingers simply danced at the waistband of Hikari’s panties, before savagely pulling them down. He took in a breath at the sight of her tender opening, glistening for him as her folds called his name and his alone; begging to be penetrated. Shaking, Yamato simply cupped Hikari’s crotch as she let out a squeak. A squeak that soon became a sultry moan as Yamato ran his thumb around Hikari’s centre, drawing out long circles while continuing to tongue-fuck her neck.  
  
“Mhmm, Yama~ That...you’re...ahh~”  
“Babygirl, I wonder how long it takes you to cum,” he hesitated to finger her, simply allowing his fingertips to rest at the entrance of her vaginal lips.  
“Why don’t you see for yourself? Mhmm, Yama, _please_ ...I need you in me.”  
“Now when did my sweet, innocent Hikari get so _horny_? Hmm?” he slowly pushed one finger inside her, she was dripping for him as the sensation of his familiar finger caused her clit to contract, “Did you like that? How does it feel when I’m inside of you?”  
“...it’s not even your dick yet,” she let out a few pants, shutting her eyes, “But it feels so-ahhh! Yamato, please! Don’t stop, right there, that’s the spot...ahh~”  
  
Yamato began to rhythmically push his finger in and out of Hikari, it was a bit rough, but the young lovers were in the mood for some mindless fucking. He licked his lips as she continued to thrust her hips towards him, arching her back and screaming his name; begging him to do more. But that was the issue, Yamato didn’t know how else he could pleasure Hikari.  
  
“Hika…,” his tone was gentle, almost remorseful.  
“Don’t…,” she croaked out, finally turning to face him over her shoulder once more, “Don’t you dare stop now, Ishida. You said you wanted to fuck me doggy-style. You said you wanted to try handcuffs in bed. All I’ve been getting so far is a dose of fingering that can’t even make me _cum_ .”  
  
Whatever she was playing, it worked. Hikari knew how to prod Yamato, and Yamato perfectly knew this was his lover’s way of encouraging his sexual fantasies. But something in her tone made it sound like a challenge, and it definitely riled him up.  
  
Pulling his finger out (which was definitely coated in her cum), Yamato wasted no time to pin Hikari’s hands over her head; pressing his body into hers while his other hand worked on freeing his member from his boxers.  
  
“You better watch that mouth on yours, Yagami, otherwise I’m not letting you suck this dick for a month.”

He started off by nibbling on her earlobe, tightening his grip around her tiny wrists. Then Yamato proceeded to ram his cock into Hikari’s pussy, and she jumped from the shock.  
  
“Ya-Yama...that felt _good_.” 

Both parties were surprised by her words, but both sides knew it was true.  
  
Whispering apologies and gently kissing her back, Yamato returned to his slow but lingering rhythm; penetrating Hikari with passion as she panted. With his other free hand, he slid it towards her inner thigh, massaging it lovingly as she moaned. Her skin was so soft, the most delicate thing he’s ever touched his whole life; and so was _she_. Yamato leaned in to rest his chin on Hikari’s shoulder, coming close to intimately kiss her rosy cheek; and went in for her mouth. 

  
“ _Fuck_ , darling, I didn’t mean to get so rough,” he bit her bottom lip, Yamato slid himself deeper into Hikari’s slippery walls.  
“But that wasn’t so bad,” she whispered, wiggling beneath him as Hikari allowed Yamato’s cock to absolutely ravage her pussy, opening even wider for him, “Nggh, please don’t feel bad….I really, really enjoyed it.”  
“Maybe this was a mistake,” he was ready to release her wrists from his grip until Hikari latched her mouth onto Yamato’s once more; enthusiastically kissing him until he let his wild desires take over.  
“If this was a mistake, then why are you _so hard_? And why am I _dripping wet_? Mhmm, Yama, do it again. You know the spot, mhmm, you’re in so deep~”

From the corner of his eye, the handcuffs resting on the nightstand reflected the moonlight. He groaned as he considered that possibility, stroking the inner part of her wrists; trailing her veins with his thumb. Yamato pumped his penis energetically into Hikari, savouring the way her womanly body collided with his; how overzealous the two Chosen Children were with their lovemaking.

“You’re magnificent,” he purred into their kiss as he finally reached for the handcuffs. Keeping Hikari’s mind and body occupied with the sensation of his busy tongue and throbbing member; Yamato fastened the handcuffs on her wrists, all while still stroking where her veins ran.  
  
“Darling, I can’t get enough of you,” if he could, he would have screamed her name until the Heavens tore themselves apart from his outburst, “Hikari, you’re a part of me, I don’t know how the hell I’ve lasted this long without you.”  
“...I’ve always been by your side, Yamato,” she moaned, feeling the way his penis filled up her entire vagina; amazed at how his technique brought her to her knees and rendered her a panting, begging mess, “...it’s just that now a piece of me belongs to you, and I can share that piece. Between these sheets and under the watch of the moon, I remain by your side as you enter me; as you strip me of my innocence and replace it with something else.”  
  
“Something mature…,” Yamato’s voice trailed off, blushing at her words. Taking a gulp, his hands left Hikari’s wrists and began traveling to her confided breasts. There, she still had on her lacey bra. There, he found the clasp, and completely undressed his woman; leaving him speechless with how her tits looked like they were glimmering.

Somehow, against all odds, even Hikari Yagami’s physical body emitted light; her human vessel radiated slivers of hope and desire - _and it was all for Yamato_. His mischievous fingers massaged her breasts, the brunette let out a series of moans and pleas as the blonde found himself getting lost in her voice. Even if there weren’t actively having sex, Yamato found himself gazing at Hikari as if she was a star from the skies themselves. He found himself wanting to protect his star, put her life before his, and until the final hours of their last mortal breaths; Yamato Ishida would pour out the contents of his heart for the entire universe to see.  
  
At that moment, before that moment, and long after that moment: the contents of his heart was Hikari, the only woman that the bearer of the Crest of Friendship could wholeheartedly love as much as he could endlessly make love to.

His fingers played a game of pinching and rubbing her nipples, while his lips went in for a trail of kisses along her spine. Goosebumps ran along her skin, Hikari threw her head back as Yamato applied more pressure onto her tits; her skin memorizing the feeling of his as she continued to let herself be fucked out of her mind.  
  
“...something worth _loving_ ,” he whispered into the small of her back, using his tongue to taste her too, “...have I been someone worth loving?”  
“Ishida, you’re going to make me cry, _you idiot_ ,” she moaned once more, her voice filling his ears and demanding his entire attention; just as he was filling her up and prominently held her focus, “Could a man devoid of love do this to me?”  
  
Forcing herself to rest on her elbows, Hikari raised her hips and arched her back even more; all while Yamato was left mesmerized by her willpower and simply allowed his cock to rest inside her vaginal walls.  
  
“You can’t see my face now, but cross my heart and hope to die - _Yamato Ishida_ , every inch of me is roaring how you’re the type of lover that makes me grateful I was put on this Earth. You’re a man flooding with compassion and loyalty, finding you is like searching for snow in the summer. Guess I’ve lucked out because _you’re mine_ , and I’ll be damned if you don’t know how much of your astonishing being is oozing that love...and if you’ll allow me, I will spend the rest of my life drilling that into your thick skull.”  
  
Yamato really couldn’t see Hikari’s face, and neither did she with his face, but both lovers broke down in a waterfall of tears. It took them a while to compose themselves, but they weren’t in a rush; they continued to sob for just as long as his manhood was still deep inside of her tender opening. One of his hands danced along her skin until it cupped her face, his other arm wrapped itself around her waist and tightened their intimate embrace. Hikari turned her head ever so slightly to face the tear-streaked Yamato, he caressed her skin as planted a heated kiss onto her forehead.  
  
He whispered back into her skull :  
“Yagami, let me love you back until the stars burn themselves out of existence. Because from this point on, I’m making it my life’s purpose to colour your days with passion and ignite your nights with my everlasting care.”  
  
“You’re my eternity, Yamato. I love you with every last drop of my blood and with every beat of my heart.”  
“Hikari, you’re the moon to my ocean...I love you so fucking much, and I’ll remain by your side even when we’re facing the end of time itself.”

She kissed him, and for the thousandth time that night, Yamato slid in and out of Hikari with infectious adoration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to dedicate the kink section as its own but trying something new here.  
> I suck at setting things up, but I promise the next chap will have an actual plot & explore what’s going on with Sora


	9. The Flaming Bird Brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, guess what the obligatory valentine’s special is?  
> This chapter & the next 2 chapters where I start breaking hearts.

Hikari bit her lip to muffle her giggles, but she might as well be praying for summer snow because Yamato thoroughly enjoyed sliding his cock along her spine. The blonde smirked as the brunette playfully swatted him away, but he knew what she really wanted by the way her body moved.   
  
“Yama, stop it~” she squealed, perched on the edge of the bed.   
“Mhmm, no fair,” he moaned, one hand caressing her while the other held his own member, “Hika, come back to bed with me~”   
“It’s morning,” she protested in between fits of laughter, “Come on, we have work to do.”   
“Hey, I have a job too,” he secured his arms around her, pulling her until they laid on their sides. Yamato rested his chin on Hikari’s shoulder, grinning at her as he came closer to her ear, whispering, “And it’s to fill up that cute pussy of yours with my steaming dick-”

  
A knock on the door gave the couple flashbacks to the time they weren’t expecting Taichi until a feminine voice came through:   
“M-Miss Yagami?”   
  
It was one of Sora’s girls, the brunette let out a sigh of relief and sat up, subconsciously pulling the blanket up to her chest. (Even though the girl was on the other side of the room and Yamato was the only one naked with her.)   
“Here,” Hikari put forth her best ‘Yes-I’m-awake’ voice as her lover muffled his own fit of laughter. Yamato got up too, his arms never leaving Hikari’s body, and pressed his cheek against hers.   
  
“Mistress Takenouchi would like to have the meeting soon,” the girl gave her reason for waking up the brunette, and unbeknownst to her, the brunette’s lover.   
“Of course, I’ll get ready soon,” Hikari answered back, giving in to Yamato and relishing in their morning cuddles.   
“Miss Yagami, I tried knocking on Mr.Ishida’s door too-”   
  
Hikari felt her throat go dry, visibly jumping in her place. Taking this opportunity, the devilish Yamato started to nibble on her earlobe; while his fingers danced on top of her breasts. The brunette muttered a curse as she felt the blonde’s erection growing behind her. Yamato’s hips moved in a way that mimicked his method of penetrating her, and Hikari knew this was just the start of him teasing her.   
  
“O-oh,” Hikari struggled to say, squirming in Yamato’s arms who wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon, “Maybe...maybe he took a stroll. Yeah, Yamato likes going for morning walks... _ Yama _ .”   
  
She hissed at him, but her giggles said otherwise. The blonde knew how to rile her up, using his fingers to slide down to her nipple.   
  
“..don’t…,” she whispered, blushing like a rose, “Yamato, you know what will happen if you touch me. I will actually-”   
“- _ orgasm _ ,” he finished for her, swiftly kissing her shoulders, just as his thumb and index finger held her bud between them, “Hikari, you don’t get to flaunt that dripping clit of yours and not let me have it.”   
  
Yamato pinched Hikari’s nipple, and covered her mouth with his, claiming her moans too.   
  
Whether or not the girl was still there, they had no idea. Perhaps she left as suddenly as she came, unknowingly leaving a pair of youths to continue their morning quickie.   
  
Shivers ran along Hikari’s body, she felt herself being warmed up inside and out, allowing Yamato’s tongue to explore her mouth as he laid her on her back. He broke away from the kiss first, heavy eyelids and a smitten smile watching the way her body rose and fell; her lips slightly parted. Yamato grabbed onto the blankets and covered Hikari’s body, he leaned in to peck her forehead before getting off the bed. She tilted her head in confusion, taking in his body before eyes drifted down to his dick; the slivers of the morning highlighting how it was covered in his precum.    
  
“Hika, I’ll go take a shower first, you sleep for a bit longer. Already kept you up most of the night. Rest up for now, okay?”   
  
Yamato was about to turn on his heel until a soul-stirring sentence left Hikari’s lips:   
“We’ve had sex a couple of times now, and while they were all divine...oh and trust me, you’re an absolute beast in bed...mornings like these, Yamato, they’ve helped me fall in love with life again just as much as I love you.”   
  
“Miss Yagami, I look at you and I see how I was put on this Earth to cherish the human equivalent of springs and summers. I think in my life after this one, I’ll find myself in Hell. But you know, even if I was up against Lucifer himself; I’d still gush about you and let every other devil know I’m all yours to love, and I’m always going to love you back.”   
  


  
(Forty minutes later)   
  


The Flaming Bird brothel was exclusively decorated in red. Any windows the building had that weren't already boarded up had ruby curtains covering them, immediately emitting a fiery light into the interior of the brothel. If there weren't crimson, wooden floors; then the venue was decked out in a shade of rosy-red carpet. The only thing that struck out was the beds themselves, even then they were the colour of the midnight sky.

Sora settled down on the head of the table, with the trio of Yagamis-Ishida awkwardly sitting opposite of her. One of the girls served warm tea, sneaking in a few blowing kisses at the boys. The redhead was dressed differently today; as opposed to the conservative kimono she had on yesterday, Sora was simply dressed in pastel blue lingerie.

Taichi tried his best to look away from her curves, whereas Hikari couldn't help but notice a few patches of discoloured skin; worrying if they were 'just hickies' or something more sinister. It was Yamato who cleared his throat first, pointing at the paperwork he brought.

"Pretty sure you didn't invite us to watch your Victoria's Secret fashion show," Yamato spoke.

"Even if I was hosting one, bold of you to assume you're invited," Sora retorted.

"If we're being honest, Yamato would be front and centre," Taichi added.

A girlish giggle came from Hikari.   
  


For Yamato, it was like the melody of spring and summer, a tune interweaving new beginnings and warmer days.   
  


For Sora, it reminded her of their youth, and they practically raised each other in the Digital World despite the age gap.   
  


For Taichi, he was just glad his sister was still alive and by his side.

  
  


Collecting herself, Hikari mimicked the way Yamato cleared his throat and offered a meek smile from across the table.

"We really haven't changed, huh?" She commented, and her seniors took a moment to reflect on this.

"In a way," Yamato followed after her, looking at the confused Taichi, "Hikari's right. Look at us, we haven't spoken in  _ years _ -"

The blonde cut himself short, a painful memory entering his mind from his choice of words. He hung his head low, and from across the table, the redhead rested her chin on top of her palm.

" _ Back _ to the business at hand," Sora eyed the paper beneath Yamato's fingers, who slid it across the table, "Someone's causing a bit of trouble for my girls. A little rat is going after our customers too-"

She took a pause as she used her finger to slide across her throat "-really painting the town red if you know what I mean."

Sora leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. While Hikari and Yamato straightened their posture, Taichi was still slouching: he had an undeniable erection.

He's seen women in lingerie before, he has his fair share of pornographic magazines. But this was Sora, Sora Takenouchi. Sora was their childhood friend, but now ran a brothel. Sora, the former helmet-wearing tomboy, practically in her underwear before them.

Sora, the  _ first _ girl Taichi lusted over: until he remembered how his best friend's mood dropped, and so did his erection.   
  
“This is why Birdramon went a bit...haywire,” the redhead was careful with her choice of words, “She’s just protecting me and the girls.”

  
“...so a brothel, huh?” Taichi lamely pointed out, earning a look from his best friend and sister.   
“Flower arrangements in this economy aren't going to pay the bills,” Sora said professionally, leaning deeper into her chair, “So the rumors are true, you guys are hitmen.”   
“Well, it’s mainly Taichi,” Yamato corrected, tossing his signature at her direction, “I’m just his right-hand man, and this is Hikari’s first time joining us.”   
“Hmm,” he could tell something was bubbling in her thoughts. Sora turned her whole attention to Hikari, facing her with the love of an older sister.   
  
“Say, Hikari, why don’t you join me here? I’ll keep you ‘under my wing’.”   
  
Taichi screamed, instantly banging his head against the table. The brunette was speechless, equally unable to process the offer but for other reasons. It was Yamato, once more, who took initiative. He slammed his fists, rattling the teacups, his face burning. 

‘ _ Calm down, calm down _ ’ he said to himself in a mantra.   
  
‘ _ Look at this objectively _ ’ he told himself, trying his best not to explode.   
  
It was just an offer, an invitation, a simple calling: but Yamato’s blood was boiling, and he almost burst a vein. On the outside, it would appear he was simply protective of his childhood friend. It was Hikari, Hikari Yagami, the literal carrier of light and all that was sacred in the world. But it was also Hikari,  _ his Hikari _ , the one who turned him into a man and taught him how to love underneath the moonlight.   
  
His mind didn’t even want to register the scenario of another body holding hers, and Yamato knew if he let his mouth run wild; the truth of their affair would be revealed then and there.    
  
He didn’t have to, for Sora raised her hand.   
“This won’t undo what I did to you boys, but at the very least, I can help Hikari flourish in an industry I know she’ll strive in. Especially in  _ this world _ , there’s real money to be made for a young lady like her.”

  
“When Gennai first told us about how we were being ‘corrupted’,” Taichi spoke up, a look of disgust on his face when he mentioned the data-based humanoid, his fingers using air quotes, “Sora, you were the one who broke down first.”   
  
The brunette’s eyes darkened, a scowled look as old as time itself was aimed at the redhead.   
“You bitch, take that Crest of Love and shove it up your tight ass,” Taichi was preparing himself to leave until Hikari reached out for her brother; and Yamato gave him a look, mouthing at him ‘We have a job’. With an agitated sigh, he sat back down waiting for Flaming Bird’s owner to speak up.   
  
“As a polar opposite,” Sora tried her best to appear mature, but her lips quivered, “That Love turned into Hatred...and I took it out on the two of you.”   
“Do you know how fucking worried I was?” it was Yamato’s turn to speak his mind, and how he spoke with unbound fury, “When you asked to see Hikari alone, what was going through my head….”   
  
As his voice trailed off and his eyes began to water, Yamato’s secret lover reached out for him; Hikari took the time to comfort him with her touch as Yamato took deep breaths. From where she sat, Sora saw a young woman surrounded by two men who loved her the most; and the redhead envied her. But she was also glad, at her core, Sora still cared about her former friends deeply; how she wished she could be part of that love.    
  
“You fucking kidnapped us, locked up us,” Taichi had to blink away his own tears, refusing to show his vulnerable side to the brothel owner as he once did years ago, “And beat the living crap out of us as if it was nothing. Sure, afterward, everyone lost their minds. Each and every one of us became ruthless pieces of shit….but you started it.”   
  
Silence lingered in the air, tensions high and continuously rising. Taichi never broke eye contact with Sora, Yamato muffled his sobs with his hand, and Hikari tightened her grip onto them.   
  
Clearing her throat, the redhead lifted her chin, tapping at the paperwork before her.   
“If you’ll still have me as a client, not only will I pay you handsomely, but whatever profits I make from this brothel - for the rest of our lives, I promise to give you half of what I earn. Every last penny, dollar, tip, you name it: that goes back to you three.”


	10. Laughed At By Fate

Business continued as usual at the brothel, with the exception of three gargoyle-like bodyguards as well as two Digimon watching every person that entered and then left the premises. Taichi peered through his telescope for the hundredth time, making sure he didn’t miss out on anything. Yamato gripped onto his handgun, an item that was now an extension of himself as his harmonica used to be in his youth. Hikari was the furthest away from them, but this only gave her more range to shoot from, becoming the resident long-distance attacker of their hitmen group.   
  
Agumon and Gabumon remained in their rookie forms, on standby for the slightest change. They had been like this for at least three hours, having spent the past two days being briefed by Sora and vague answers from the girls about who their target was. Despite his frequent visits, no one had actually seen the figure, it seemed as if he was an urban myth.   
  
Yamato leaned over the rooftop once more, wishing he brought some coffee with him. Two buildings to his left, Hikari was stationed, he advised her to dress in dark colours; as if her being the Angel of Light didn’t already bring enough attention as it is.   
  
“They called in,” his best friend said out of nowhere, they had been so silent Yamato thought they finally found their target, “My parents, they called last night.”   
  
The blonde gulped, watching how Taichi stared off at the horizon after clarifying his words. Back in their pre-pubescent, the topic of Yamato’s parents and his family dynamics was something none of them dared to touch unless initiated by Yamato himself. But ever since hell broke loose, that emotional weight was given to the Yagami siblings.   
  
Their mother thought she was already losing her mind when the group initially returned when they still had no idea Hikari was the Eight Chosen. She was prepared to say goodbye to her babies when they were practically children. When news came that Digimon couldn’t live in harmony with humans and the reality that the Chosen Children had fallen from grace; the Yagami matriarch was never the same since.   
  
At age fourteen, Taichi stepped up to be his sister’s care-taker, vowing to be Hikari’s underaged guardian as they remained in Odaiba. Susumu took his wife to a remote area of the countryside; a place where Natsuko herself scouted, and confirmed there were no signs of Digimon.    
  
“They’re doing alright,” the brunette continued, finally looking in the direction of the blonde, “They send their regards to Ms.Takaishi.”    
“I’ll let her know when we see her next,” Yamato said, his tone bittersweet. Biting his tongue for what he was about to ask next, “D-did they-”   
“My old man did ask about Hikari,” Taichi let out a breath, yawning, “Mum…”   
“It takes time, Taichi. Cut her some slack.”   
“Yeah but fucking-” he tried counting his fingers, but gave up, “...she’s still her daughter, nothing’s ever going to change that. But she doesn’t have the decency to check up on-”   
  
Taichi didn’t have time to vent out his frustrations, an arrow was shot in their direction and it kept going. Yamato whipped his head to see Hikari rushing towards them, her face annoyed.   
  
“When you’re done chitchatting, we have a job to do!” the brunette girl kneeled down, positioning herself for her next shot.   
“What the fuck, he’s here? I didn’t see him,” Taichi turned to Agumon, who already had smoke coming up out of his mouth. Gabumon turned to Yamato, who had one hand on his Digivice.    
“I saw basil-coloured cloak,” Hikari hissed, squinting her eyes, “Five o’clock, if you monkeys move now, you’ll catch him.”   
  
True enough, staggering on the fire-escape of the Flaming Bird brothel, a cloaked figure was momentarily stalled by Hikari’s arrow. Their Digimon partners were the first to jump into the scene, eager to sink their claws and fangs as they’ve associated work with putting food on the table. Taichi was the second to storm off, cursing to himself for being so careless.   
  


  
“Heaven’s KNUCKLE.”   
  
The voice of a literal angel who once existed in the corner of their minds materialized, a beam of golden energy landed on Agumon. His human partner cried out for him, the sudden attack giving Yamato the push to make Gabumon evolve into his champion form. True enough, Angemon came soaring down; but before he could inflict more damage, Garurumon latched onto him. The angel and the wolf wrestled, attacking the other in an exchange of heavenly power and beastly instincts.   
  
Taichi wanted nothing more than to check up on Agumon, but a fury coursed through their veins as the orange dinosaur also Digivolved into Greymon; joining in on the fight. The brunette was still processing their new opponent as Yamato raced past him, aiming his weapon at the cloaked figure. Hikari remained on the roof, in an effort to buy more time and piece together the situation, she shot another arrow.   
  


This time, it earned a bloodcurdling scream from their target; but his tone quickly shifted into laughter.    
  
Once Yamato reached the same landing, he paused, watching his target attempt to stand up. The figure clutched onto his sides, fresh blood dripping and filling the air, but his damn laughter was louder. Hikari was prepared to shoot again until her brother joined her forbidden lover, and she eased up knowing Taichi could back up Yamato.   
  
“Of all the places…,” the cloaked figure’s fingers reached for his hood, they all watched with anticipation as he pulled it down, “...here, we meet again.”   
  
Yamato found a young man who shared his golden locks and ocean-blue eyes. Yamato found his brother,  _ Takeru Takaishi _ , the person Sora ordered him and his friends to kill.   
  
Although Takeru and Hikari were the same age, nineteen didn’t look good on him. His cheeks were sunken in, dark circles beneath the eyes that once sparkled with hope. His fingers were soaked in his own blood, his skin translucent. 

"Missed me, brother dearest?"

Taichi forgot how to breathe, Hikari wished she had Angewomon with her so she could fly over to them, Takeru kept laughing. Yamato was the only one who stayed with his gut instinct: raise his handgun and approach his brother. Truthfully, he was shaking, his stop dropped - but he had a job. With each step he took, he came closer to his target and a ghost from his past.   
  
“ _ I still love you _ ,” was all Yamato whispered, reaching out for the handcuff that hung on his belt; attaching it to himself and Takeru.   
  
The blonde brought his brother to his feet, tugging at him while hanging his head low. A beam of light and flurry of feathers came from their side. Before long Angemon Digivolved back into Patamon, and it finally sank in.    
  
For Hikari, who saw her childhood companion a building away.   
For Taichi, who saw the embodiment of innocent bleeding before him.   
For Yamato, who was with his little brother, and was about to walk him to his grave.    
  
For these three, they realized all Takeru could do was laugh; and it felt like he was the personification of cruel Fate.   
  
  
Taichi made way for the brothers to walk down the fire escape, watching how Yamato carried with him a layer of despair so thick, it felt like he was being strangled with it.   
  
“Not good at small talk?” Takeru asked, glancing around, “Oh hey, Hikari’s here. Hey there!”   
  
He waved at the Daughter of Light, and she felt her heart break. It broke for Yamato, it broke for Natsuko, all Hikari wanted to do was run up to Takeru. But she understood this was a moment for the Ishida-Takaishi brothers.   
  
“...we thought you were gone,” Yamato finally broke his silence, his handgun hanging limply on the edge of his fingertips, swinging it as if it were a toy, “We thought you were-”   
“- _ dead _ ?” his brother finished, staring at Yamato’s back and straight into his spirit, “Me too, Yamato,  _ me too _ .” 

  
A thousand questions and a million more mysterious went through the older brother’s head. Just as before, he found the resolve to stay with his gut instinct.   
“I’m handing you over to the Odaiba Police Department  _ anonymously _ . If you so much breathe Taichi or Hikari’s name in front of the authorities - I won’t hesitate to  _ fucking kill you." _


	11. The Odaiba Police Department

As the rain continued to pour on that autumnal day, Yamato shifted his weight from one foot to another, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Odaiba Police Department was another one of the ‘safe spots’, the blonde was hardly nervous as he loitered around the area. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening indoors. More light left the building as the double-doors opened, at the foot of it a snow-white feline came strolling out. The young man and his lover’s Digimon partner exchanged a nod as their second greeting.   
  
“Thought I saw you out of the corner of my eye,” Yamato said to Tailmon as she approached him.   
“Did you really?” she asked, cleaning herself like an actual cat.   
“No…,” he admitted, “I was too occupied looking out for the target.” Tailmon raised her fluffy eyebrow at him, “...and Hikari.”   
“You and me both,” she said, “Her first few days on the job, first time out in the open, how could I not be worried about her?”   
“I noticed she picked up a habit from you,” Yamato smiled at the Digimon, using the conversation topic of Hikari to cope with the situation, “Or rather, Angewomon.”   
“Ms. Takaishi’s usually the one who trains her,” Tailmon commented, but the corners of her mouth curved, “But yes, she has asked about some archery tips from me over the years.”   
  
The fifth police car arrived, two officers came out completely engrossed in their own conversation. Yamato patted himself on the back for changing into more casual clothes as opposed to his regular work attire; originally thinking he was the one who would hand in his brother. That was until Tailmon appeared at the scene, confessing that she and Hikari had been talking ever since they reunited at school. Hearing that, Yamato’s heart lit up for the girls.   
  
As such, the feline Digimon volunteered to hand over Takeru. Raising her violet-striped tail, an envelope was tucked away where her holy ring was, she waved it in Yamato’s direction as if it were a hand.   
“A reward from the officers,” Tailmon explained, nudging the blonde to take it, “Usually, they don’t take cases like this-”   
“-cause it’s already messy as it is,” Yamato interrupted, narrowing his eyes in agitation.   
“But it has reached them,” Tailmon added, “A loose killer is still a loose killer. And I doubt Sora’s going to pay you after you let Takeru scot-free.”   
“He’s behind bars.”   
“You were hired to kill him,” Tailmon hissed back, making Yamato grumble, “Although I understand where you come from. Handing in Patamon wasn’t easy either.”   
  
The blonde’s expression softened, wanting to reach out for the cat Digimon, but he didn’t want to come off as condescending. Eventually, he did take the envelope of money from her, mouthing a ‘thank you’ while Tailmon glanced back at the building.   
  
“You two seemed like you were the perfect pair,” Yamato brought up, the memories of his childhood rushing back and taunting him, “In a way that Gabumon and Agumon seem to bounce off each other.”   
“Qinglongmon said so himself, Hope and Light are fundamentally different from the other crests,” Tailmon thought out loud, the words falling out of her like sand but felt as heavy as stone, “We’re also Holy Digimon, we’re bound to each other in more ways than one.”   
  
Yamato crossed his arms, but it wasn’t because of the cold weather. The first time he and his brother were separated, it haunted Yamato for as long as he could remember. When the second time came around, Yamato watched as hope was literally sucked out of Takeru; and the younger blonde came out the other side as a righteous psychopath.    
  
Ironically after what felt like fourteen years, Natsuko stepped up and reconciled with her eldest son; whilst also becoming a parental figure for the Yagami siblings. Mr.Ishida didn’t oppose his ex-wife returning, but kept his distance, drowning himself in work and essentially living in his office. Yamato and his mother grieved over the disappearance of Takeru, but the void he left also bridged together their relationship. He just wished for all the reasons, it didn’t have to be that.

  
  


"Takeru's still out of his mind," Tailmon shared her findings, breaking Yamato's train of thought, "But I managed to get a word out of Patamon."

The blonde uncrossed his arms and waited for the ivory beast to continue, she let out a sigh.

  
  


"Your brother's got a messiah complex."

"Figured that much, he was already showing signs of being a lunatic when we thought he walked off the face of the earth."   
  
Down the street, a dark violet-haired man bundled up in a trenchcoat carrying what could only be described as a figure ‘smaller than a child, but bigger than a pet’. The man focused his attention on Yamato and Tailmon, but they were too engrossed in their conversation.   
  
“It’s the extreme ends of Hope,” Tailmon continued, earning a gulp from Yamato, “Patamon explained that at his partner’s core, Takeru is flooded with despair, he worried that he would be the next victim of the Dark Ocean.”   
  
Yamato’s eyes dilated, and he forced himself not to cry in the middle of town. The mention of that realm caused him physical pain, pain which he carried for both Hikari and his brother. It started making sense for two of the most innocent and powerful Chosen Children, of course, the bearers of the Crest of Light and Hope would be easy targets.    
  
“Patamon was his only anchor to reality, his last reminder of what it meant to be human.”   
From a distance, the violet-haired man couldn't help but listen, even the figure he carried tuned in to the feline Digimon’s words.   
  
“He was so afraid for Takeru, that boy’s delusional, he really thought he’s this Robin Hood figure. When really he’s like Jack the Ripper.”   
  
“And I take that he’s finally been caught?”   
  
  
Yamato whipped his head in the direction of the trench coat wearing man, Tailmon hissed and unsheathed her claws. The man in question adjusted his umbrella and offered a shy smile.   
  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it,  _ Yamato _ ?”   
  
The blonde uncharacteristically stumbled in his place, until he put the pieces together and recognized who he was speaking to.   
  
“...Ken?” he asked, eyes drifting to what was pinned on the bearer of Kindness’s chest, “I-I mean,  _ Officer Ichijouji _ .”   
  
Ken chuckled warmly, raising his hand. As he did so, Wormmon poked his head out, waving cheerfully at his fellow Digimon. Tailmon couldn’t believe her eyes.   
  
“Please, just call me ‘Ken’,” he approached the blonde and offered his hand as a greeting, “You’re my senior.”   
  
Yamato wasn’t one to openly express his affection, but given their history, he pulled the younger man into a one-armed hug; nearly crushing Wormmon as he did so. Ken was taken aback, to say the least, but returned the gesture, patting the blonde on the back. The two lancers remained like that until Yamato pulled back, grinning at his former ally.   
  
“Guessing this is your workplace, huh?” the blonde cocked his head at the police department.   
“By day, yes,” Ken answered, remembering that Yamato and Tailmon were still in the rain, so he ushered them beneath his umbrella, “By night, I’m a private investigator.”   
  
Yamato whistled, earning a blush and nervous chuckle from Ken. Tailmon perched herself on Yamato’s shoulder, bringing her paws forward for a gentle high-five with Wormmon. In comparison with their run-in with Sora and Takeru, Yamato considered this to be leagues better.”   
  
“Listen, you didn’t hear this from me,” Ken began, reaching into this pocket and pulling out a business card. It wasn’t anything too fancy, a couple of names and contacts printed onto it.   
  
“But I’m part of this unit, a quartet really, and we work towards keeping society afloat after...well,  _ you know _ .”   
  
The blonde’s expression changed into a more somber one, nodding and accepting the card with a silent ‘thank you’.   
  
“There’s me, this really young lawyer, a fantastic doctor, and the main brains behind it all...though we’ve never formally met,” Ken added, his voice trailing off in embarrassment.   
“But they’re all good people, I promise. So if you ever find yourself in trouble or need an extra hand-”   
  
Ken couldn’t finish his sentence as Yamato started to ruffle his violet locks. They were never the closest in the group, but the two had a silent understanding of the other. Under that umbrella, Yamato and Ken were brought together by the arrest of Takeru; but it wasn’t all gloomy.   
  
“I shouldn’t keep you from work,” the blonde wrapped one arm around the violet-haired man’s shoulders, pushing him forward, “Go on, I’ll give you a ring if necessary. It’s really great seeing you two again.”   
“Likewise here-!” Ken blurted out, feeling flustered, but this only earned him a warm smile from Yamato and Tailmon. The latter of whom he realized wasn’t his senior’s Digimon partner.   
  
“Is Hikari…?”   
“She’s very much well and present,” Tailmon answered, her ears twitching.   
“And Gabumon…?”   
“Little guy’s just resting up, we...had a long day,” Yamato didn’t want to get into the specifics, and Ken wasn’t going to stick his head where it didn’t belong.   
  
Officer Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon both bowed at their childhood companions; smiling fondly at them once more before returning to a world of morality and good-hearted intentions. This was just the start of their reunion.   
  
Tailmon leaped off of Yamato, landing on all fours as a means to get back to her duty as being a double-spy; she turned to the blonde.   
“I will be seeing more of you, right?” Yamato asked, fear rising in his throat.   
“As long as Hikari’s there, of course,” she answered, putting on a brave face for the two of them, “I can’t tell you with certainty what’ll happen to your brother.”   
“I’ll deal with him when the time comes, and I’ll personally speak with Sora...you should come home more often, go back to Hikari.”   
“There will be a time where we can all live in harmony, but now’s simply not it.”   
  
Tailmon’s sky-blue eyes stared into Yamato’s ocean-blue ones, staring into the man who had claimed Hikari’s heart.    
  
“Until we do, Yamato, can you promise me something? Promise me you’ll be good to Hikari, and if what you two are doing will drag you to hell - make that paradise of sinners become your own personalized heaven.”   
  
She didn’t wait for him to respond, and he didn’t give his response. Tailmon wasn’t expressing her words to actually make him promise; because they both knew it was something Yamato was already doing and would continue to do. She said it as a reminder, to vocalize her care for Hikari, her Hikari who was now hopelessly loved by Yamato.    
  
Tailmon left Yamato at the Odaiba Police Department, with the two of them walking out of that autumnal day with despair in the air; but kindness spread from their cores.   



	12. Ebb and Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th March 1999 was the day the original 20-minute short was released.  
> As such, to commemorate the 22nd anniversary of the Digimon Adventure film (which also marked the start of the anime series), I’m uploading two chapters!
> 
> Chap 12 is a bit shorter than intended & I’m rearranging some plot points,  
> But I hope Chap 13 makes up for it ;)

Hikari shifted in her seat, the leather coach a foreign entity to her and made her self-conscious. With every movement she made, the material beneath her would move too, and it was unbearable. What made it worse was how she wore a rather tight pencil skirt, and across the room, Yamato made eyes with Hikari every time her thighs were exposed.

Attempting to appear mature, the brunette sat up and patted down the skirt, placing her hands on her lap. All was fine until the blonde sat so close to her that their knees touched; as he ever so 'casually' leaned into her.

Hikari turned her head to the side, from the corner of her eye Yamato still gave her a devilish smirk and fiery eyes. His hand slid across her thigh and rested on her knee.

"Mr.Ishida…," her tone was a mixture of scolding and inviting him, "If you are going to be so bold, can I at least know if you brought a condom?"

"Funny, you were saying something completely different last night. What was it again?" He fiddled with the hem of her skirt, craning his neck so he could whisper right into her ear.  
  
"I'm not sure if you heard, Miss Yagami, but last night - horny Hikari was screaming at me: 'oh, Yama, I want to feel your raw dick. Please, Yamato, I want you to ram into me hard'."

As quick as lightning, Yamato kissed Hikari's neck, using his tongue to have a taste of her too. She squirmed and fought the urge to allow Yamato to take her then and there. But the sound of approaching footsteps had the blonde reaching for the nearest box of tissues and proceeded to wipe Hikari's neck clean. She pouted and he chuckled, Yamato patted down Hikari’s chestnut locks and ever so swiftly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He whispered to her once more, “I don’t think I can behave. Do you think you could give me a private lesson tonight? Say...in the bedroom?”  
  
Hikari pressed her thighs together and felt her cheeks burn up, Yamato simply winked at her while returning to his original position. Opening the door to his office, Ken ushered Taichi to walk in, quickly followed by four other Digimon. The private investigator nodded at the other two who had already settled down, the older Yagami being late on account of waking up later than expected. 

  
  


“I appreciate you all coming over,” Ken began, attempting to offer some drinks or snacks; Wormmon close by and trying his best to calm down his frantic partner.  
“Wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Taichi offered his junior a goofy grin, fondly reminding Ken of their time as actual Chosen Children.  
“Thank you for having us over,” Yamato expressed his appreciation, all while helping Gabumon open his plastic-wrapped bun.  
  
Hikari’s eyes were focused on the empty wall. The other day after Tailmon had handed in Takeru, they heard from Yamato that Ken’s focused on keeping society afloat. Eager to catch up with another sane Chosen, after giving him a call, Ken was more than happy to invite them to his office. Initially, it was just a humble reunion, but that simple phone call brought their attention to a bigger issue at hand - the downfall of the Chosen Children, and _how to bring them back together_. 

  
Stationed near the wall were an assortment of office supplies, whiteboards, and days' worth of notebooks. With some encouragement from Ken, the Hitmen trio quickly agreed to look over their history and new findings; reasoning they could come to some sort of conclusion with four Chosen and Digimon partners around.

  
“It is worth noting, Gennai hasn’t shown his face since _that day_ ,” Taichi kicked off the discussion, taking a post-it note with his scratchy handwriting of the date.  
  
“We’ve seen how the crest shift has changed Sora and Takeru,” Yamato added to the conversation, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
“But then we have Ken, who’s not only a fairly decent human but fighting for the side of justice,” Tailmon continued, earning a flustered nod from the young man himself.  
  
“Then there’s the Dark Ocean,” the bearer of Light brought up, causing a grim look across Yamato’s face and a flinch from Ken.  
“Unfortunately,” the blonde approached the wall, noting down his own keywords as he pinned it to the wall, “Hikari’s still targeted by those shadowy creeps, and we’re hardly near any sort of answer. Our only lead is that her crest is ‘Light’.”  
“During our first time in the Digital World, they were a few occasions where higher power possessed her,” Tailmon added, nudging Yamato to note that down too, “Hikari’s always been a hotspot for these unexplained occurrences.  
  
Ken walked towards the wall, eyes fleeting from one note to another, their discussion leaving them empty-handed.  
“The Darkness is very much present,” the private investigator thought out loud, “And it will always exist. It’s just in recent years...it has grown stronger.”  
  


Turning his face back to the trio, the dark violet-haired young man flashed a soft smile at them. It turned into a mischievous smirk with a slight glint in them.

"You know, I've heard there's this really _cocky_ hitman out of the streets."

Taichi, Yamato, and Hikari all collectively widened their eyes, the hitman in question awkwardly chuckling.

"He doesn't work alone either. I heard he's got this really handsome blonde as his right-hand man, maybe a Digimon or two also helping out."

Agumon and Gabumon continued to look around in wonder, oblivious to Ken's sarcasm. Meanwhile, Tailmon couldn't bring herself to look at Wormmon, who only looked at his fellow Digimon with equally soft eyes.

As Ken approached Taichi, the older Chosen felt a pit form in his stomach, but the younger man simply gave him a reassuring grip on the shoulder.

"It's been a rough couple of years, we're all just managing. What I did with my life was up to me, and what you did with yours was your decision."

Hikari felt the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Noticing this, Ken warmly opened his arms, and the brunette girl wasted no time to embrace her old friend. The private investigator held her tight, shushing into her hair as her cries overwhelmed her. He lifted his head to make eye contact with the older boys, the former leader still looking stunned, but the lancer returned an appreciative nod.

"After all, I did use to be the damn 'Digimon Kaiser'," Ken brought up his history with a light chuckle, tugging on his sleeve to help wipe Hikari's tears, "I know what it's like to make...a few 'mistakes', and I can only imagine what it's like for you guys."

Once the brunette collected herself, Wormmon scuttled over to offer a warm drink, she politely declined but scooped up the insect Digimon for a hug. Ken frowned to himself, and Yamato shot him a look of concern. The dark violet-haired investigator balled his hands into a tightly gripped fist, visibly shaking.

"...I'm sorry that the same can't be said for Takeru," he began, guilt oozing out of him,"Especially after Tailmon handed him in-"

Yamato cut Ken off by ruffling his hair, the blonde wondered to himself if the violet-haired investigator got to mess around with his older brother like this when he was still alive. Even Taichi joined in, giving Ken a sharp slap on the back, resulting in a mild coughing fit.

The private investigator loosened his tie; he was met by a goofy grin, a sly smirk, the sweetest smile and faces of childlike Digimon.

"After all these years, you've still got that kindness to you," Hikari commented with adoring eyes, causing Ken to bashfully stare at his feet, reduced to being a blushing schoolboy.

"The crest really suits you," Yamato complimented, really his fingers from the violet locks.

"Looking forward to working closely with you, Officer Ichijouji," Taichi said with the utmost respect while offering his hand.

Ken grabbed back, earning a small cheer and round of applause from their digital others.

"Likewise, I look forward to being under your care."

  
  


-X-

The policeman's car was parked outside the law courthouse, at least if the group were with Ken, it'd be less suspicious with him around. As the Digimon patrolled the premises, the former leader twisted his pocket-telescope, considering investing in something more technologically advanced. The lancer of their group sighed and leaned forward, grabbing onto the driver's seat before him.  
  
“You sure this is the place?” Yamato asked, eyeing every passerby, “You’ve never even met him.”  
“It’s the one he wrote on the email,” Ken protested, slightly uncertain himself, “He’s just a very private person, and so are the other two.”  
“Guys,” Hikari hissed, pointing at the front entrance, “Emerald-green suit, three o’clock.”  
  
After much persuasion, the anonymous lawyer agreed to meet up with the group, only letting them know he would be dressed in an emerald-green suit. They had parked their car under a tree, but even at this distance, the Chosen could tell their lawyer had an unusually small frame. One could even say he was still just a teenager.  
  
The quarter sat up a bit straighter, all eyes on the adolescent lawyer who was turning his head in search of them. Finally, his eyes landed on the police car as he made his way. True to his word, the person they were meeting wore an emerald-green suit, but apart from that, he looked like a fairly average young boy. That was until Ken squinted at the approaching figure, letting out a gasp in shock.  
  
The trio of hitmen looked his way in confusion and concern, a rush of emotions came flooding through Ken as he channeled his energy by rushing out of his seat. Normally, private investigator Ken Ichijouji was a man of manners and professionalism; but even in this situation, he couldn’t help himself.  
  


  
“I-Iori!” he blurted out, stumbling out of the car; the named figure stopping dead in his tracks. Taichi, Hikari, and Yamato stared at the scene in disbelief; exiting the vehicle to confirm Ken’s realization for themselves.  
  
“Yes, that is my first name,” Iori kept his tone formal and cold, “But I’d prefer you address me by my surname, Officer…?”  
  
Ken blinked back in utter confusion, his fingers twitching. The blonde of the group gulped, moving closer to the boy.  
  
“-Ichijouji,” Yamato answered, narrowing his eyes, “Io-Hida, do you not recognize us?”  
“I’m sorry, have we met before?” the lawyer’s voice was littered with confusion, his stony face slowly displaying his perplexing nature.  
“Hida, it’s _us_ ,” Hikari tried to reason, clutching onto her heaving chest, “It’s me, Hikari Yagami.”  
“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miss Yagami-”  
  
Iori couldn’t finish his sentence as a single tear fell from Hikari’s face, she was visibly shaking. The young lawyer’s face grew concerned, awkwardly moving about, clearly unsure what to do about the distressed lady ‘he just met’. Eventually, Yamato wrapped an arm around Hikari, pulling her to a more private spot to offer comfort.  
  
“...I apologize for my sister,” Taichi cleared this throat, “It’s been...a bit rough.”  
“You have my best wishes in mind,” Iori returned to his stoic state, mentally berating himself for what just happened.  
“Forgive us for this sudden meeting, Mr.Hida,” Ken attempted to appear professional, but anyone with a pair of eyes could see he was struggling too, “I can see now why you prefer to remain anonymous.”  
  
  
Ken and Taichi took in the sight of Iori, in disbelief, the youngest of the Chosen managed to crawl his way up into society. If anything, they were proud of him, even in light of the utter denial of their past.  
  
“I do have a supervisor overlooking me, but I’ve always worked towards being part of the justice system,” Iori began, on his way out he had carried a briefcase and started going through his material.  
  
“I haven’t physically set foot in a courtroom, but you have my word I’m just as capable,” the young lawyer assured them, but also as a means to give himself self-confidence.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, just how old are you?” Taichi mustered the courage to ask Iori a question that has been flooding his mind.  
“I’m _only_ seventeen years old, Mr.Yagami.”  
  
In some ways, Iori had remained the same. An overly polite boy, a trait shared between him and a certain computer whiz. The young lawyer carried himself with a serious tone, having grown up far too quickly; something also found in their former group’s oldest member. In a way, Iori had remained the most stagnant out of the few Chosen Children Taichi and Ken was able to reunite with.  
  
But it also made their heart ache at the quick realization that Iori was in complete denial of having known them. Perhaps it was true and he had honestly forgotten about his time as a Chosen Child, the other two going through the worst-case scenario over what had happened to Armadillomon. Perhaps it was also the best coping mechanism for the young Iori Hida: the seventeen-year-old lawyer who was just trying to do his job. 

  
  
“After the incident of Christmas 2002,” Iori handed individual copies of paperwork to Ken and Taichi, “Discussions arose about what laws would take place concerning these ‘Digital Monsters’. Society still needs to be able to stand afloat, and that’s where my work comes in.”  
  
From behind them, Hikari and Yamato had returned; the former of whom still had puffy red eyes while the latter held onto her to offer support. Iori instantly looked in their direction, at a loss of the sight of the young brunette; who glanced back at him with a gentle smile and signaled him to continue. Taichi and Ken shared their documents with their returning members, Iori had to take a deep breath to get back to business.  
  
“By March 2003, nations across the world recognized the ‘Digimon’ could be of help to rebuild our society, but under careful supervision. We have considered getting in contact with the 'Chosen Children’ who originally fought the creature known as ‘BelialVamdemon’, but alas they’re scattered far and few between.”  
  
Upon hearing the mention of their detested enemy, an orange dinosaur and ivory feline poked their head out of the bushes. From on top of an oak tree, a juniper worm came scuttering out. Moving amongst the shadows, a cobalt pelt-wearing reptile edged closer to the conversation. The Digimons’ respective human partners signaled them to wait, not wanting to disrupt Iori.  
  
“These documents go into more detail, but that’s the summary of what my workforce is trying to do,” Iori finishes, already fishing his pockets for a business card.  
“While I would prefer my clients to know me simply by name and profession alone, it’s been a pleasure meeting you all today. This is my personal number, in the future if I may be of any assistance, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.”  
  
  
Yamato, Hikari, Taichi, and Ken all made a unanimous vote to keep their distance from Iori; giving him the space to live a life outside of being a Chosen and become a functioning member of society.


	13. Rewriting the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely been dying to write this chapter since January & at the time of writing this, it's March. I'm sorry if I sound narcissistic, but I've come to adore this fic & the moments from here on out - they 👏 spark 👏 JOY 👏  
> I'm sobbing by how much I've emotionally invested into this crackship.
> 
> For everyone who has read this during the initial 6th March upload, expect a re-edit within the next week xx
> 
> Recommended tunes:  
> \- ‘Wonderful Tonight’ by Eric Clapton  
> \- ‘Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran

(Late Autumn, early November.)

  
The blonde hummed while eyeing the shelf before him, rows upon rows of all sorts of protection and other sex-inspired products were laid out like a buffet. Yamato initially dropped by the drugstore to stock up on condoms, but he was considering of picking up a new type of lube for him and Hikari to try. Given the state of the world with Digimon causing chaos, the production of sex toys wasn’t necessarily the first thing on people’s minds to prioritize; but the twenty-two-year-old hitman still wanted to have some fun with his lover.  
  
“Eh, Yama?”  
  
Yamato’s arms were covered in goosebumps despite being bundled up in a hoodie and at least two layers (with winter drawing near, Hikari insisted he dressed for the colder weather). A part of him was in denial, perhaps he was hearing things. The blonde made another attempt to focus on the products before him until the reality of his situation came tapping on his shoulder.  
  
“Excuse me, is this Yamato Ishida, or did they accidentally release Takeru from prison?”  
  
Taking a gulp, Yamato shoved one hand into his pocket while reluctantly turning to face the brunette he, unfortunately, ran into. Taichi looked back at him with mild confusion, this wasn’t the first time Yamato felt like a deer caught in headlights before his best friend. The brunette’s expression turned into one of amusement, raising a mischievous eyebrow.  
  
“The fact that you’re here looking at condoms means there’s one insane girl out there that would sleep with you, huh?” Taichi teased, crossing his arms and smirking. Unable to vocalize anything, Yamato forced a chuckle and quickly turned back to the shelf, completely blocking out Taichi from his view once more.  
  
The brunette turned to face the shelf as well, reaching out for a box of birth control pills, inspecting the product in great detail.  
  
“Under most circumstances, I know I’d come off as a creep. But these are the pills Hikari uses, _right_ ?”  
  


  
Yamato immediately snapped his head back to Taichi, staring at him in disbelief as the brunette’s eyelids were heavy. The blonde felt his throat go dry, his hand twitching until he cleared his throat as an attempt to infuse himself with confidence.  
  
“...how long have you known?” Yamato asked softly, his eyes drawn to his feet, “That Hika and I, that we’ve been together…”  
“She’s tried to hide it, but I came across the pills among her belongings,” Taichi answered, beginning his explanation, “I didn’t mean to, but when she’s my only family left, you notice these… ‘changes’.”  
  


  
Both men were careful with their words, threading through the topic like a pair of teenage boys.  
"Things between you two, they've been different too," Taichi added, his tone was soft and melancholic, "With the shit we've done these past few years, I don't think I've been a good man. But at the very least, I hope I've been a good brother to her."

"Dude, you've practically been Hikari's father," Yamato assured his best friend, earning a snort from the brunette as the blonde took a step closer, grasping onto him tightly.

"I mean that from the bottom of my heart, you really stepped up, Taichi," the blonde emphasized on the bond between the Yagami siblings.

"You know how most dads are like 'you're-not-good-enough-for-my-daughter'?" the brunette used air quotes, "I think that couldn't be further from the truth for _us_ , for what you are and have become to my sister."

Taichi's emphasis of 'us' had Yamato straightening his back and widening his eyes, but then he unclenched his jaw and properly took in his best friend. They had their Digimon partners, they had Natsuko. But ever since they were fourteen and she was eleven - Taichi, Yamato, and Hikari only had each other. Their trio transcended familial bonds and close-knit friendships; their varying personalities collided together in an eternal embrace. For these three, they weren't just comfortable together, they needed to be together. Their courage of friendship brought forth light in their lives, one they'd built together when the boys were fourteen and she was only eleven.

  
  


"...we need to address the elephant in the room," Yamato cleared his throat, eyeing the pills that still remained in Taichi's hand,"Hikari's cried herself over this, beating herself up over…' Gennai's rule'." It was Yamato's turn to use air quotes, the two of them very much in disbelief over their eight-year warning.

"...for a jerk with a heart of gold, thought you'd have more to say. So what, you just let my sister bawl her eyes out? You know it takes two and tango, and the one she's sleeping with is-"

" _What_ , oh god NO," Yamato uncharacteristically staggered in his place, earning a muffled laugh from Taichi. " _No_ ," he repeated, his voice deeper and clearer,"...sometimes I cry with her, often I'd hold onto her."

"And…?"

Realizing he still had a hand onto Taichi's shoulder, Yamato gave it one last grip before grabbing onto the pills he would get for Hikari.

"And I've been in love with Hikari over the years. I know as her brother and your best friend, this is the last thing you want to hear, but I realized I couldn't keep these feelings to myself. Guess she got a bit of courage from you, 'cause she was the one that made the first move."

Upon recalling the bearer of the Crest of Light, from her bewitching eyes and sunshine-worthy smile, to her kind soul and warm embrace; Yamato himself couldn't stop smiling. How could he when the light of his life brought so much happiness, security, and fulfillment; when Hikari Yagami became the reason Yamato Ishida appreciated the morning sun and welcomed the twilight moon. In every sense of the word, Hikari was his universe, Yamato's love for her would have him walking through Hell and back.  
  
“Taichi, if I had a thousand lifetimes, I would spend all of them loving your sister in all the ways a mortal man could. Even when I would be done and our time is up, I would continue loving Hikari until we danced between the divine fires of the afterlife. I’ve made my vow to love her as if we were man and wife...but our relationship is up against the stars themselves.”

  
These were words that Yamato effortlessly said to Hikari during their last lovemaking session in the Digital World. They came from a part of him Yamato didn’t know he was capable of conjuring up; a part of him that was a frozen wasteland until Hikari helped melt it away. Now he was saying it to her brother, his best friend, the Taichi Yagami that was once the main bridge between Yamato and Hikari; until they found something more enchanting in each other.  
  
Yamato let out a weak chuckle, earning a raised eyebrow from Taichi. The blonde put his hands up as if defending himself, or alternatively turning himself in.  
“If I’m being honest, I thought you were going to beat me up and I’ve been scared shitless,” Yamato confessed, now Taichi’s lips turned into a smirk.  
“Who says I _won’t_ ?” he teased back, playfully balling his hands into fists and throwing a few imaginary punches in the blonde’s direction. “We’re already fucked with how everyone’s separated, well minus the few we’ve literally just come across in the past month. I think it’s high time we move past our childhood tragedies and find the courage to live our own lives.”  
  
Taichi opened his arms, cocking his head to the side. Yamato didn’t need to be asked twice to embrace the man who meant more to him than a brother, a man who he respected beyond being a leader.   
  
“For you and Hikari, Yamato... I’m pretty sure you two have already started the rest of your lives _together_ , being way ahead of us.”  
“I-is this your way of giving me your blessing?”  
“Only if you really mean it with loving Hikari as ‘man and wife’.”

  
  
  
  


(Yamato visits his mother's apartment later in the day.)

"Thanks for the suggestion," the younger blonde expresses, pocketing the list of flowers he was given.

"If I recall correctly the Takenouchis were involved with flower arrangements," his mother commented, taking a sip from her tea, "But how times have changed. On that topic, why's my boy asking about flowers? Have you finally become a little heartbreaker?"

Yamato blushes at Natsuko's choice of words, a lump in his throat forming as he recalls the main reason he came to her apartment. After his run-in with Taichi, Yamato had much to think about, and over the years his relationship with his mother has improved. Often he would even confide in her, comfortable with discussing more sensitive topics his father was clueless about. Fortunately for him, both of them were free in the afternoon when he decided to have an impromptu meet-up with her. But in all honesty, they would drop anything they were doing if the other called, urgent or not.

"That's the last thing I'd ever do to _her_ ," he had subconsciously emphasized the part when he mentioned his lover, earning a raised eyebrow from Natsuko as Yamato timidly smiled. His blush now softer as he lowered his head, "It's _Hikari_ , we've been seeing each other for the past few months."

"So she took my advice," Natsuko added mischievously, causing her son to snap his head back up with wide eyes. His mother appeared so composed until she broke into a fit of giggles, "I'm just toying with you."

Yamato let out a sigh at the amusement of his mother, who leaned back forward with propped elbows, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. His drift minds back to when Hikari initiated their almost first kiss, then the night where she fingered himself before him. As arousing as those moments were and he was relieved to know his feelings were reciprocated, Yamato didn't want to associate the start of his romance with Hikari with his own mother (of all people) having given her 'advice'.

  
  


"You know," Natsuko began, catching her son's full attention, "With how the world is and your group of friends being broken up, I'm glad you found happiness with Hikari. She's such a delightful girl, what I'd do to have a daughter like her."

"That's the main reason I came to talk to you, Mum," Yamato's mouth was dry, his expression serious as he tried to mentally swat away his nerves.

"I'm here to ask for your blessing to marry Hikari. I'm asking you as both my mother and as permission for Hikari, who you've practically been a second mother too-"

Natsuko cut Yamato short from rising to her feet, and for the second time that day, he feared for his life. He watched how his mother's mouth quivered, and her ocean-blue eyes were watering. A flood of relief came over him as Yamato stood up and approached his mother with open arms, Natsuko unapologetically wept.

"...y-you're serious, right?" Natsuko managed to get out between sobs.

"Hikari's the only girl I can envision a future with," Yamato stroked his mother's golden locks, attempting to calm her down, "She's made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I want to commit myself to her."

"W-what about," Natsuko pulled back briefly, and her son kindly wiped her tear-streaked face, "T-that rule, I know you kids have mentioned it may not be true-"

"What do you think of the rule?" was what came out of Yamato when he really wanted to ask 'What do you think of us being Chosen Children and having failed our duty?'

  
  


Natsuko took a deep breath, having a clearer look at her young adult son. She reached out for his chin, tapping the scar he got from a mob fight about two years ago. Natsuko's fingers drifted upwards, tracing another scar near Yamato's eyebrow, he got this one when he was a toddler and had a story she would rather forget about.

"Digimon are literally at any corner of the street, as universally recognized as a cat or dog," Natsuko herself was unsure with her choice of words, but felt she had to keep going, "But they still seem so foreign to me, just as I can't wrap my head around you kids being these 'Chosen Children'."

The older Takaishi turned her head away, her eldest son following her gaze at a framed photo on the wall. In it, Natsuko awkwardly had one hand on Yamato's shoulder, the photograph version of him made an attempt to smile naturally. By his side was Taichi who had a more comfortable arm linked around his sister's arm, Hikari wore a gentle smile. At their feet with their Digimon partners, even Tailmon was there, all of them had more cheerful expressions. They took this photo not long after they decided to confide in each other, immortalizing their make-shift family.

In his worst nightmares, Yamato woke up in cold sweat fearing this family would break up, reliving the anguish of his parents' divorce.

"Gabumon's a lot like you," Natsuko said while settling back down in the chair, leaning back after her rush of emotions," Agumon and Taichi are practically twins. What little I know of Tailmon, I see parts of her in Hikari too. These Digimon, they're not just your partners, they _are_ you kids."

"You've ever considered getting back to work?" Yamato asked earnestly, taking a seat himself,"That sounds just like the headline the world needs to hear."

"Perhaps," his mother responded, but her mind wasn't letting her entertain the hypothetical of getting back into journalism, "Whenever that day comes, it'll be my choice."

Natsuko unexpectedly reached out for Yamato's hand, and he realizes he's been shaking too. His mother rubs his skin as she used to do when he was a child, slipping in a few familiar melodies and words that used to lull him into a land of dreams.

"Just as it's been your and Hikari's choice to work on your relationship together. I think some things have been predetermined in life, but at the end of the day, we're creatures subject to change. Yamato, perhaps your marriage with Hikari will have the stars rewriting themselves, and you'll free yourselves of regrets any innocent child could have made."

Yamato had shed his fair amount of tears, but upon hearing his mother's words he released twenty-two years worth of emotional catharsis. As he did with her moments before, Natsuko wrapped up her son in an embrace and allowed him to cry his heart out.

  
  
  


**-X-**  
  


  
(The Digital World, Yamato’s bunker.)  
  
The candlelight flickered in the enclosed space, casting shadows and having light dance alongside their rhythmically moving bodies. It had been three months to the day when Hikari and Yamato first consummated their relationship, now making it a monthly tradition to recreate their first night in his bunker. Yamato was the one who wanted to plan out their evening this time around, decorating his place with cautiously lit candles and at least a dozen bouquets.  
  
For each bouquet, there was at least one single rose; ranging from the classic red to a softer pink and then the occasional white. Scattered within the arrangement were a few bundles of baby’s-breath, a personal favourite for Hikari and one Yamato was sure to get. Upon Natsuko’s suggestion, Yamato also went ahead to pick up a few Peruvian lilies, their bright colours standing out and matching the hues of the candles. Hikari was never a girl to expect movie-esque gestures, pointing out to Yamato he really went above and beyond.  
  
It warmed Hikari up from her core to her toes with the amount of effort Yamato was putting in, but his godly body made her feel like she was burning with an inextinguishable passion.  
  
  


“.. _.I love you_ ,” he whispered to her for what felt like the thousandth time, Yamato’s thrusts were slow and deliberate, relishing how Hikari moaned beneath him. His gentle hands sliding along her skin as he poured another deep kiss along her neck, adding more pressure to the bed.  
“Yama, mhmm~” Hikari whispered back, arching her hips slightly as Yamato’s cock drove her pussy wild. He penetrated her so deep Hikari whimpered every time Yamato dared to pull out of her.  
  
Their lovemaking went on as usual, but something was different - Hikari knew Yamato was nervous about something. She just couldn’t pinpoint what that was, and he wasn’t going to give hints anytime soon.  
  
As Yamato groaned and his breathing quickened, Hikari’s hands went to cup his face, securing it. He stopped pumping into her, but he was still very much inside of her, the Chosen Young Adults took a pause from their lovemaking. Hikari’s thumb gently caressed Yamato’s jaw, beaming at him between pants.  
  
“...did something happen today? Before we came here?” the nineteen-year-old brunette clarified.  
“...I ran into someone,” the twenty-two-year-old blonde confessed, one of his hands snaking itself around the small of her back. Yamato leaned down to claim Hikari’s lips with his, letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth as a means to distract her from pulling out.  
  
Yamato pulled away from the kiss first, resting his head against Hikari’s shoulder. Her fingers went straight to his golden locks, fiddling with them and massaging his scalp.  
“Was it another Chosen Child?” Hikari wondered, giving herself a moment to catch her breath. Yamato opted to kiss her neck, being at an angle that gave him early access, burying himself deeper into her body. As his trail reached her chin, Yamato stopped until the tips of their noses touched, tightening his grip around his woman.  
  
“Yama,” Hikari whispered, growing concerned with how silent he was, “Darling, is everything alright?”  
  
He gulped and exhaled, she was ready to prepare for the worst until the back of his hand stroked her cheek. The sensation of Yamato caressing her made Hikari’s skin tingle, she found her eyelids growing heavier the more she stared into her lover’s ocean-blue eyes; they brought her a sense of serenity and a spirit for adventure.  
  
“It was just...Taichi,” Yamato began, his voice husky. Suddenly, Hikari remembered how her lover was running errands without her, one of which involved picking up more condoms and sex-related products. She immediately sat up, Yamato’s hands never left Hikari; so he took the opportunity to draw her in for a hug while rocking their bodies together.  
  
“Don’t worry,” he promised, securing her in his arms, “Taichi’s...known about us for a while. And we have his blessing.”  
“...when it’s just the three of us, he was bound to know one way or another,” she muttered, unclenching her jaw from the tension. “If that was resolved so peacefully, what’s on your mind?”  
“I think we should get dressed for _this_ . I don’t think it’s appropriate to do it stark-naked.”  
  
More questions formed in Hikari’s head; but as soon as Yamato handed her her dress, she quietly decided it was best to go along with what he was planning. The couple appropriately wore black-and-white clothing, Hikari’s item was made up of lace while Yamato’s consisted of velvet. The blonde took the time to wipe away some of the brunette’s sweat, while also sorting out her hair.  
  
“Have I told you yet how wonderful you look tonight?” Yamato asks Hikari in a singsong voice, and she’s utterly smitten.  
“I often wear my best smile when I’m with you,” she flirts back with a blush, he smiles fondly at her while grabbing onto her hands; Yamato kneels in front of Hikari.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
  
They meet halfway with a sensual kiss, one that dares to last for an eternity until Hikari feels Yamato shifting beneath her. The brunette slowly opens her eyes, the candle-lit bunker illuminating only the most intimate of spots; but she can’t help but notice how one of the blonde’s fists is shaking and he’s clutching onto a small, midnight-black box.  
  
Her cinnamon eyes widen, and she shuts them once more to make sure she’s not dreaming. Once she does open them again, Hikari finds herself still locked in a kiss with Yamato; and still in the palm of his hand is the box. Now, he’s holding it in front of her. She pulls away, sitting straighter on the bed as he lifts his chin, lips quivering. Hikari and Yamato continue to hold hands, it’s an exchange of intimate touches and reassuring rubs.  
  
  
“Hikari, you are the star of each night,

You are the brightness of every morning,

You are the story of each guest,

You are the report of every land.”  
  
Within a heartbeat, tears fell from their eyes, and they dared not look away. Yamato and Hikari had already lost many days under the sun, but this night was theirs and they were going to engrave the atmosphere itself into their memories.  
  
  


“No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank,

In field or valley, on mountain or in glen.

Neither above, nor below, neither in sea,

Nor on shore, in skies above,

Nor in the depths.”  
  
Hikari hung her head, fighting back sobs as her hair covered her face. Ever so gently Yamato brushed it away, tucking her pecan-brown strands behind an ear. His own eyes were blocked by his wall of tears, reminding himself to blink them away and take in the sight of his soon-to-be fiancée.  
  
  


“You are the kernel of my heart,

You are the face of my sun,

You are the harp of my music,

You are the crown of my company.”  
  
  
The Angel of Light grabbed onto the Wolf of Friendship’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze until her soft hands cupped his neck. Yamato brought both of his hands back to the midnight-black box, lifting it higher to Hikari’s face.  
  
“Don’t walk in front of me, I may not follow.

Don’t walk behind me, I may not lead.

Walk beside me and just be my friend.”  
  
After their young hearts had frantically beaten themselves to the rhythm of their overwhelming tears, Yamato opened the box; and what was presented to Hikari was a sparkling star materialized as a ring that represented eternal devotion.  
  
“ _Hikari Yagami_ , will you grant me the honour to make us _one in our love_? Never shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life

and into the next.”  
  
“...in every language known by man, yes, yes! A thousand times over, _Yamato_ , yes.”  
  
Yamato broke into a permanent smile and whispered ‘thank you’s, Hikari sniffed away her remaining tears. The blonde pulled the delicate ring out of the box, eagerly slipping it on his fiancée’s finger. Once it was secure, they wasted no time to lock watery eyes and puckered lips. 

  
  


Hikari grabbed a fistful of Yamato's hair, he pushed her back onto the bed and moaned into her. His hands traveled along his affianced’s body until Yamato found the zipper to Hikari's dress and stripped her down, she helped to undress him too. The blonde took in a sharp intake as he relished in the sight of the brunette before him.

Yamato started off with Hikari's chocolate eyes, the ones he's fondly called 'bewitching' time and time again. He blinked at the beauty of her milky skin, how her pecan-brown hair despite being messy, was still something that took his breath away. Hikari had that effect on Yamato, filling up his lungs while also simultaneously making him wish he had all the oxygen in the world. 

Yamato made an almost animalistic sound at the back of his throat when he reached Hikari's breasts, his new betrothed smiling back at him with a blush upon realizing what had him in such a trance. The brunette propped herself up on her elbows, bringing her body close to the blonde, he shut his eyes as Yamato buried himself in Hikari's bosom.

"Mhmm, ah~" the brunette bit the inside of her cheek as her fiancé explored her tits, dragging his face along her tender skin. Hikari threw her head back once she felt Yamato's familiar tongue doing wicked things to her nipples, she shut her eyes as her breath quickened.

"Nggh, Yama…" Hikari sobbed as Yamato bit one of her boobs. His bite was just above her right nipple, so he quickly resumed sucking her hard. Once more, Hikari grabbed onto Yamato's head, finally resting on her back and wrapping her betrothed closer to her chest. Yamato pulled his head back, already missing the taste of Hikari's nipple, but his mind was already set on its next mission.

  
  


He laid beside her once more, one arm secure around the waist while the other reached out for her left hand. Bringing it close to his face, Yamato examined the engagement (and eventual wedding) ring and tenderly started to kiss Hikari's hand, specifically where her ring finger was.

"Do you like it?" The blonde asked with an all-knowing smirk.

"It's beautiful," the brunette responds, taking her affianced's hands into her own and landing a kiss, "I'll cherish it for the rest of my life, where did you even get this?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow, Hikari stared back in confusion, he twisted her ring in place as the diamond sparkled in the bunker.

"It's a family heirloom, from my French grandfather's side," the blonde answered, cupping Hikari's face, "It was a tradition for the guy to propose with this ring. Skipped Mum's generation cause she's the only daughter."

Yamato pulled Hikari closer to his body, memorizing the touch of her curves and making a mental map of all the spots he could hit to bring her immense pleasure.

"...would that make me a ‘Takaishi’, or are we still ‘Ishidas’..?"  
“You can be whoever you want, my love,” the blonde answered as his thumb stroked her skin, and finding himself lost in the garden in her earthly eyes, “I’d even become a ‘Yagami’ if you’d like me to, Hikari. As long as my future wife is happy and I get to be with her, I’d rearrange the stars for you.”  
  
Hikari used the back of her left hand to caress Yamato’s face, the two of them hopelessly smitten in one another; and already planning the rest of their days together.  
  
“Can my first request be that we continue making love, Yamato?”  
He didn’t need to be asked twice.

  
  


Yamato massaged the underside of Hikari’s thighs, helping her relax and releasing her knots as she wriggled on her back. The newly engaged maiden moaned, whispering her fiancé’s name as his lips brushed her skin. Shivers ran down Hikari’s body, reaching her centre, Yamato’s eyes noticed pearls of moisture gathering at her vaginal lips. He kept staring at her until she felt self-conscious.  
  
“...is something the matter?” Hikari asked, her fiancé’s cheeks coloured themselves scarlet.  
“No, no, it’s not that,” Yamato stuttered, glancing back at her centre, “...I have a bit of a request myself."  
“Okay, slow down, I thought the proposal was already pretty life-changing,” she teased, and he couldn’t help but laugh back. They shared a moment of smiles before Hikari continued, “But seriously, Yama, what is it? Is it to do with the bedroom?”  
  
He nodded timidly, she giggled at his coy behaviour, moving her fingers about until the engagement ring was caught in the candlelight. Hikari brought her hand to her face, beaming at the ring then back at Yamato.  
“If you can ask me to be your wife, I know you can ask for something a little kinky. Yamato, your head is literally between my legs.”  
  
The blonde gulped, letting out a sigh as his breath traveled his fiancée’s skin, once again being the reason she had shivers.  
“Do you think you could fondle your breasts while I kiss your pussy?”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Hikari slid her hands to her chest, making Yamato watch with anticipation, stopping just where her tits rose.  
“Darling, if you’re going to mess with me like,” Yamato brought his face closer to Hikari’s clit, breathing into it as she raised her hips, “I’m going to have to punish you~”  
  
It started off with a lick, a swift one, but it was enough to make her jump in her place. The blonde continued to knead her thighs, Yamato applied more pressure as his tongue ran along Hikari’s outer walls; she finally caved and cupped her own breasts. A blush coloured her face and with quick pants, her fiancé slid his tongue into her pussy; Hikari pinched her nipples from the arousal of Yamato being in her.

He tasted his woman for himself as he had done many nights, Yamato bobbing his head between Hikari’s thighs as an attempt to reach all of her tender spots. Taking her thumb, Hikari rubbed her nipple and recalled a time when she would masturbate to the memory of Yamato. Now there they were, making love every other night, happily engaged as Hikari literally had Yamato’s head between her legs; she orgasmed at this thought.

  
Yamato pulled his tongue out to watch how Hikari writhed before him; bucking her hips while her clit was swirling with her own fluids that had now mingled with his too. Without realizing it, Yamato swallowed Hikari’s cum, he drank her nectar while he was going down on her. Giving her a moment to collect herself, the blonde rested his cheek against the brunette’s hip; taking this opportunity to help soothe her with his lower body massages.  
  
“...I came into your mouth,” she confessed, feeling embarrassed, but he only looked at her with adoration.  
“And?” he asked rhetorically, pressing deeper into her skin while one hand stroked her pelvis, “Did you like it?”  
“...huh?”  
“Did you like cumming into my mouth, Hika?” Yamato repeated, earning a blush from his fiancée.  
  
“Because it’s perfectly fine if you did,” he encouraged her warmly, “Now I know how to pleasure you, and as your future husband, I want to know how that.”  
She scoffed, easing up, “As if you didn’t already know how to do that.”  
“Well, I can afford to learn a few new tricks,” Yamato brought his lips back to Hikari’s clit, and lovingly kissed her vaginal lips, “Anything for the light of my life. My Hikari, the future Mrs.Ishida.”

  
  


As his head was already between her legs, Yamato took this opportunity to throw Hikari’s ankles over his shoulders, edging his shaft closer to her tender opening. He bit the inside of his cheek.  
“I know of a way to make you feel really good,” the blonde whispered to the brunette, leaning forward and watching her squirm beneath him. In a sense, Yamato wasn’t lying, but a carnal part of him had the drive to _impregnate_ Hikari.  
  
  
Perhaps it was the prospect of them officially becoming man and wife, but all Yamato Ishida lived for at that moment was the chance to fill up Hikari's sweet cunt with his hot spurts of cum and have it drip between her legs. He recalled the first time he almost came in her, to which the brunette rhetorically asked if getting her pregnant was such a bad thing.  
  
It wasn't the fear of the hollow warning that loomed over them like a murder of crows; it was the implication that if Yamato and Hikari managed to successfully conceive a child (intentional or not), they would truly reach a threshold of their relationship that would have no point of return.  
  
In the early days of the Chosen Children breaking up, everyone was on thin ice, counting down until the next person left. The tension in the room was insufferable, each Chosen wanted nothing more than to run away and never look back. It surprised Hikari and Yamato how the other stayed, but it made sense over their respective bonds with Taichi and the collective grief of having to say a premature goodbye to Takeru.  
  
Two teens being in close proximity every day for eight years took its toll but in the best way possible. Surging hormones and combined trauma were what initially tied the two, but Yamato and Hikari learned how to untangle their threads themselves. The twenty-two-year-old blonde always knew Hikari was the ‘sweet, innocent one’; but what people couldn’t see was how she was an old soul learning to foster her own wings in life. Likewise, most outsiders only admired Yamato from afar; but the nineteen-year-old brunette witnessed up-close how he was as raw with his heart as the next tempestuous person. Their time together highlighted what it truly meant to be human, how they embraced and cried with a form of love only two distraught humans could muster. A form of love that should be immortalized in the stars themselves for eons.  
  
But three months down the line, Hikari was right - her being pregnant with Yamato's baby wouldn't be such a bad thing. If anything, the blonde would consider the happy accident to be their paradise on earth.  
  
  
He took in a deep breath, cursing at himself before he lost his mind. The blonde prepared himself to reposition their bodies until the brunette secured his face in her hands; gazing at each other as the night grew darker.  
  
“Enter me, _please_ , Yama. I ache for you, I _need_ you.”  
  
Yamato leaned in to kiss Hikari’s body, rocking his hips slowly but with purpose. Once the tip became acquainted with her tender opening, Hikari winced and Yamato soothed her by letting his lips press against her skin. Soon enough, Yamato’s cock penetrated Hikari’s pussy as easily as he slid the engagement ring onto her moments ago.  
  
“Mhmm, deeper…,” the brunette begged, her hands now reaching for his shoulders, “Nggh, faster...Yamato, I want to feel _all_ of you~  
  
Upon hearing her sultry voice, Yamato picked up the pace, his rhythm was like nothing before. Whereas he would usually be gentle and passionate, that carnal desire from before had Yamato _fucking_ Hikari like an animal in heat. She bucked her hips, thrashing on her back as Yamato continued to taste her upper body, resting on her neck.  
  
There Yamato repositioned his head to ferociously kiss Hikari, starting another trail until his lips landed on hers. Her vaginal walls widened even more, stretching themselves for his penis and his alone; Yamato was sure Hikari’s clit would mould itself into the shape of his dick. His thrusts became more frantic, she grew lightheaded but the way Yamato’s tongue was also digging deep into Hikari’s mouth, that helped her to remain anchored to the moment.  
  
She was to be his wife and they had been lovers for at least three months, but Yamato’s mind couldn’t help but drift back to the desire to _breed_ with Hikari.  
  
  
He could already envision their first child, their pride and joy who they created together. Hikari would take a hundred pictures, Yamato would spend night after night lulling their infant to sleep. The blonde would consider a safer career path than continuing on as a hitman, but the job paid the bills, so he would have to plan that out again. Yamato could see himself as an over-doting husband and father, having learned from his own childhood.  
  
The blonde wondered if their baby would get along with their Digimon partners, then his mind drifted what kind of partner would the baby get. Whether they had a cheerful girl or energetic boy, all that mattered to Yamato was that his and Hikari’s child would grow up unapologetically loved and never fearing for their life.  
  
Yamato and Hikari’s baby would come to life after their heated bodies collided with fleshy smacks and deep penetration. In his mind and begging to be released, Yamato envisioned how his never-ending cum would flood every hole Hikari had. Her inner walls soaked in his thick white liquid, leaving his mark inside of her unlike ever before.  
  
Yamato had a girthy, twenty-centimetre cock; and while Hikari would adore him regardless of his size, he knew his betrothed’s cunt inside and out. Oh, how he knew to pleasure it too, to bring the brunette to an elevated level of climax. It was a shade of pink closer to coral, Yamato found Hikari’s pussy to be as cute as she was. He took immense pleasure in how well lubricated it was, Yamato begged the universe to allow his spunk to squirt into Hikari before pouring out his infinite passion for her, _every-last-drop_.  
  
  
All he could feel was her sweet cunt, all he could hear were her moans, all that Yamato could taste and ever want to taste was Hikari. He moaned into their kiss as Yamato penetrated Hikari deeper, growing more aroused at the image of planting his seed inside of her.  
  
Sure enough, that image had materialized into reality, _Yamato had cum into Hikari_.  
  
  
His ocean-blue eyes flung open, he broke away from their kiss and hovered above her face. Hikari slowly opened her eyes, gazing back at him through heavy lids and pants.  
  
“ _Hikari_ …,” her name sounded so delicious rolling out of Yamato’s tongue, he wanted to scream it all night long. His eyes drifted to where their bodies joined, and there it was. Without a shred of doubt, Yamato had ejaculated inside of Hikari; it had spilled out onto her thighs and stained the sheets.  
  
A flurry of emotions and a thousand thoughts took over Yamato, but he went ahead with his first instinct. He thrust into Hikari one last time, her walls were more slippery from the semen and contracted around Yamato’s cock as if their lives depended on it. Wrapping his arms around her body and securing her, Yamato pulled out of Hikari as she screamed out her orgasm.  
  
They took breaths in-between and were undeniably caught up in the atmosphere of the candle-lit bunker. Yamato cradled Hikari in one arm, letting her rest against his beating heart while scavenging for a small towel.  
  
“We’ll clean up at the lake,” the blonde reassured her, fighting the desire to just fall asleep next to her.  
“Mhmm,” the brunette mumbled, her mind and body still high on what had transpired between them.

Before they went out to bathe, Yamato tightened his grip around Hikari, fingers finding her beautiful face and having her look at him.  
  
“Darling...I-I think I came in you.”  
“...I wanted you to.”  
  
Hikari’s confession made her blush and squirm, Yamato’s eyes widened at first but soon enough softened at the sight of his betrothed beneath him.  
  
“If I’m being honest, Hika...I want you to be the mother of my children,” Yamato shared, his heartbeat going steady, “They say the honeymoon is when things get heated, but I think we skipped a few steps.”  
  
The brunette giggled at her fiancé’s attempt at humour, Hikari tilted her chin to claim Yamato’s lips with hers. In between the fiery kiss and a few playful bites, Hikari purred back to Yamato:  
“I already feel happiest and safest when I’m with you. If a baby does come along, it’ll just be _another blessing_ in our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across Celtic Wedding vows on this online post & thought they were absolutely beautiful. Here’s the link I used for Yamato’s proposal :  
> https://www.claddaghdesign.com/ireland/irish-wedding-vows/


End file.
